Encephalon
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: "Sakura... wangi sakura." / "Apa dia merasakannya...?" / "PERGI DARI RUMAHKU, DASAR PEMBUNUH!" / Kenapa harus disaat aku mulai mencintai lelaki itu? . . Chapter 10 UPDATE. Mind to review? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prolog

_Tidak ada orang bodoh. Setiap orang di anugerahi kemampuan, keahlian, talenta, dan potensi masing-masing. Yang harus dilakukan adalah menemukan potensi tersebut dan mengasahnya_.

.

.

.

_**Encephalon***_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prolog**

Baru saja gadis itu akan terlelap dalam tidur duduknya, sebuah hentakan keras dari arah pintu di samping membuatnya harus kembali terjaga dengan mata yang memerah dan mengantuk. Dalam hati gadis itu sangat merutuki siapapun―atau apapun yang membuatnya harus terbangun kembali.

"Yo." Seorang lelaki berambut putih mencuat ke atas dan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi masker itu menyapa gadis tersebut.

Lirikan sinis diberikan sang gadis. "Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu eh, Hatake-san?"

Lelaki yang ia panggil Hatake itu menggaruk kepalanya dan matanya menyipit sejenak. Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik ruangan mengijinkan dia masuk, langkah kaki jenjang mulai bergerak mendekati gadis berambut merah muda yang tak jauh darinya. Ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh rak kecil berisikan buku-buku tebal mengenai otak, sebuah meja dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas penting dan sebuah cangkir _Green Tea_ yang sudah tak hangat lagi. Di samping rak buku tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang putih yang terlihat seperti sebuah singgasana bagi gadis itu―saat ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tidur lagi, Sakura-_chan_?" Hatake Kakashi yang bergelar dokter ahli syaraf itu bertanya tanpa menatap gadis tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hm..." Hatake kembali bergumam sembari menelusuri jari jemarinya di buku-buku yang tertata rapih. "Apakah buku _holoprosencephaly*_ milik Kurenai sudah kau kembalikan?" tanya Kakashi. Haruno Sakura―nama lengkap―segera menepuk kening lebarnya lalu meloncat dari sofa yang empuk tadi menuju meja dimana kertas-kertas penting itu menumpuk. Dibukanya satu persatu lemari kecil geser dan menemukan sebuah buku berwarna hijau tosca dengan tebal hampir lima sentimeter itu. Setelah membaca judul di sampul depannya, Sakura meraih buku _holoprosencephaly_ dan memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah melaksanakan tugas ringanku ini," ucap Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santai. Lagi-lagi Sakura bergumam kesal melihat _Senpai _nya itu sangat-sangat tidak _to the point._

Sakura kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang putih yang masih rapih itu. Lalu ia memijit pelan kepalanya lalu menutup matanya yang sedari tadi ingin beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak ingin gadis itu bersantai sejenak.

_**Triit!**_

Dirogohnya saku jas putih Sakura dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Sebuah pesan dari Tsunade yang memintanya untuk ke ruangan wanita yang lebih tua dai Sakura itu sekarang. Dengan sangat malas, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade yang berada di lantai 5. Tiga lantai dari ruangan Sakura.

Sesekali ia membalas sapaan pasien dan suster yang melewatinya dengan ramah. Haruno Sakura termasuk dokter yang dipuja oleh sebagian pasien dan dokter di Konoha _Medical Center_. Tak jarang pula ia mendapati meja di ruangannya bertumpuk coklat dan surat cinta. Siapapun akan suka dengannya. Berambut merah muda sebahu dan mata emerald semakin membuatnya manis di mata orang-orang. Nilai _plus _dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan tak mudah putus asa.

_**Ting!**_

Pintu lift terbuka lebar dan Sakura membiarkan orang-orang keluar terlebih dahulu dari kapsul listrik tersebut. Lalu kaki yang terbaluti celana bahan hitam itu memasuki lift dan jarinya memencet tombal angka 5. Baru saja lift akan tertutup, sebuah tangan berkulit sedikit pucat itu menghalau dan membuat lift tersebut terbuka kembali menampilkan sosok seorang pria tampan dengan wajah tegas dan rambut yang seperti pantat ayam. Eh... Pantat ayam? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua karena mereka memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua tanpa sadar hati mereka penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di sebelah (yaitu mereka sendiri).

.

"_Sial, kalau seperti ini seharusnya aku meminum kopi lagi tadi_," Sakura merutuki kantuknya yang kini sudah mendera saat ia sedang rapat bersama di ruangan Tsunade. Beberapa kali ia menguap tertahan karena tidak ingin diketahui Tsunade kalau ia amat mengantuk. Tanpa membuat keributan kecil, ia mencubit tangannya menciba mengusir kantuk itu. Tapi rasanya gagal karena setelah mengaduh kecil ia tetap mengantuk. Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya melirik tanpa membantunya agar tetap konsentrasi pada penjelasan Tsunade mengenai Neuron otak. Baru saja ia akan terlelap sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya terbangun kembali. _Oh _Kami, _bisakah Kau memberikanku sedetik saja untuk istirahat?_ Batin Sakura.

"Maaf, saya terlambat." Suara bariton yang membuat perut Sakura seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang. Geli.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan sontak menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bahkan ada yang bergumam _berani-sekali-kau-telat-anak-muda_. Tsunade berkacak pinggang dan menatap kesal lelaki tersebut.

"Bisakah kau memberikan alasan yang sangat tepat, Uchiha-san?"

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum sangat tipis. "Operasi mendadak. Cukup jelas?" ucapnya datar. Tsunade mendengus lalu mempersilahkan tuan Uchiha yang satu ini mengikuti rapat bersama yang sudah setengah jalan.

Tuan Uchiha menyimak kecil pembahasan Tsunade yang ia kira sudah mempelajarinya cukup lama. Cukup bosan juga mempelajari sebuah ilmu yang sudah beberapa kali dan bahkan sudah ia kuasai selama ini. Mata _onyx_ yang dapat membuat para wanita meleleh itu menelusuri ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar lalu menangkap seorang wanita berambut unik yang sedang menahan kantuknya beberapa kali. Sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis melihat wajah lelah juga lingkaran hitam mata dari wanita itu. _Sebentar lag―_

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Kini senyuman tipis itu berubah menjadi seringai mengejek.

.

.

.

To be continue

_**Encephalon: **_nama lain (bahasa inggris) dari otak

_**Holoprosencephaly: **_kondisi jika pada masa embrio, otak depan mengalami hambatan untuk berkembang menjadi kedua lobus.

Author's area: new fic dengan tema yang berat huahahaha *plak

Gara-gara medic-drama korea yang judulnya 'Brain' jadi pengen bikin fic bergenre yang sama walauppun ceritanya sangat abal 8'D

Well, no more bacot. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sama Voila Sophie yang udah reila nelpon saya tengah malem dan memberikan motivasi saya hahaha thanks sophie *hug

Dan fic ini buat Ibu saya yang sakit darah tinggi dan sudah terkena stroke ringan. Get well soon, mom. Dengan fic ini aku mencoba walaupun aku gak bisa jadi dokter, setidaknya aku mau membuat orang diluar sana menjadi seorang penyelamat bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya dengan ilmu kecilku ini. I always love you :'*

Last word, review ? :D


	2. Chapter 1

_Otak besar terdiri dari dua belahan, yaitu belahan kiri dan kanan. Setiap belahan mengatur dan melayani tubuh yang berlawanan, belahan kiri mengatur tubuh bagian kanan dan sebaliknya. Jika otak belahan kiri mengalami gangguan maka tubuh bagian kanan akan mengalami gangguan. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ibarat sepasang kekasih, mereka mengatur satu sama lain agar kinerja hubungan mereka tetap berjalan sepertinya. Jika salah satunya mengalami gangguan, maka hubungan merekapun akan mengalami gangguan._

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Baiklah, _Sensei_. Aku mengaku kalau aku memang mengantuk, tapi bukan karena penjelasanmu yang membuatku mengantuk!" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan mengapa tragedi kantuk supernya datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Di depan wanita itu terdapat Tsunade dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal tapi ia tahan mengingat bahwa Sakura termasuk anak didiknya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Err... sudah dua hari ini aku tidak tidur karena banyaknya operasi mendadak pada dini hari," jawab Sakura.

Alis Tsunade terangkat menatap bingung. "Bagaimana dengan Yamato-_isha_? Biasanya dia yang berjaga malam."

"Dia mengambil cuti karena orang tuanya sakit di Tokyo selama tiga hari. Dan besok ia baru akan pulang," jawab Sakura. Tsunade menghela napas cukup panjang lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Sebelum ia duduk, Tsunade menatap beberapa penghargaan yang disimpan rapih dan dijejerkan dalam lemari kaca. Banyak sekali nama Sakura yang tertulis di piagam tersebut.

"Kau boleh beristirahat sementara selama delapan jam. Tidak lebih." Tanpa membalikan badannya Tsunade kembali berkutat dengan buku Neurofisiologi* miliknya di kursi.

"Eh?" Sakura tidak cukup menangkap apa yang dikatakan _Sensei_ nya barusan. Tak berselang lama ia mulai mengerti lalu membungkuk semangat.

"_Arigatō, Sensei!_" ucap Sakura senang lalu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tsunade yang melirik kecil hanya menggeleng kecil dan bergumam, "sudah seharusnya ia mulai diberikan pekerjaan yang sedikit berat nanti." Tsunade kembali menatap piagam-piagam di ruangannya tersebut.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju lift yang berada di dekat tangga darurat. Saking semangatnya, ia tidak melihat jalan sampai menabrak tiang dan membuat dirinya jatuh ke arah belakang.

"_Ittai..._" Sakura mengelus keningnya yang kini memerah lalu mengelus hidungnya yang memerah pula. Cukup keras Sakura menghantam tiang yang kini ia rutuki dengan kesal.

"Heh... _Baka_." Wanita berambut merah muda dapat mendengar jelas suara bariton yang sama dengan tadi di ruangan saat rapat bersama di belakangnya. Sontak saja Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tuan muda Uchiha membentuk lengkungan seringai mengejek di wajah tampannya. Sakura mengerinyit tidak suka dengan ucapan tidak sopan Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun eh―" Sakura membaca _name tag_ di jas putih lelaki itu. "―Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kurasa tidak perlu memerlukan sikap sopan santun untuk wanita bodoh seperti―" Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke yang membaca _name tag_ milik Sakura. "―Haruno Sakura."

"A-apa! Kau ini..." Sakura menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dirinya lebih memilih bangun dari jatuh terduduknya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berbicara satu katapun.

"_You lose, pinky_." Uchiha memancing amarah Sakura keluar, dan ternyata berhasil. Sakura berbalik menatap tajam Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati lelaki itu. Telunjuk tangan kanannya terangkat dan menodong tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat wanita itu menunjuknya dengan garang itu mengerinyit tidak suka.

"Dengar ya eh, Tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki masalah apa dengan diriku dan membuat dirimu harus mengejekku tanpa alasan!" bentak Sakura. Langsung saja Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang masih menunjuk tidak sopan pada dirinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu padaku, heh?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura menatap remeh Sasuke dari bawah hingga atas. Terpaku pada mata _onyx _yang kini menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Aku? Aku Haruno Sakura. Kukira tidak ada pantasnya jika aku harus menghormatimu layaknya seorang dewa yang turun dari kayangan dan memuja-mujamu seperti yang dilakukan wanita-wanita bodoh itu. Sayangnya aku bukan wanita bodoh, jadi aku tidak perlu seperti itu. Dihadapanmu." Sakura kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya kian tidak suka, dingin, meremehkan, dan tajam menjadi satu. Sungguh, mungkin hari ini adalah hari terjelek yang pernah ia rasakan selain ditinggalkan keluarganya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dan perayaan kenaikan jabatan yang **seharusnya** dihadiri oleh keluarganya. Tapi sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu bodoh yang tidak seharusnya Sasuke ingat kembali.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju lift sebelah tanpa mau bertatap muka kembali dengan wanita seperti Haruno Sakura itu.

.

Sakura mengadahkan kepala dan tangannya ke atas. Butiran-butiran salju berwarna putih mulai turun dari langit bercorakan hitam kelam tersebut. _Salju pertama, eh?_ Batinnya mendapati sebutir salju berukuran diameter tidak lebih dari tiga senti meter itu mendarat di kening. Sakura sedang berada di luar rumah sakit dan akan berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang hanya satu blok dari rumah sakit. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kedai mengingat suhu saat salju pertama turun akan mencapai minus sepuluh derajat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Suara melengking yang tidak asing bagi Sakura terdengar dari arah dekat taman rumah sakit. Sakura menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang sudah kabur.

Pemilik suara yang berambut pirang itu tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya meminta Sakura untuk tidak kembali masuk.

"Ino-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah Ino berada di dekatnya. Ino tersenyum manis lalu menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, jadi aku bawakan bento untuk makan malam hari ini," jawab Ino tanpa menghentikan tarikannya. Sakura menatap sahabatnya dan pasrah ditarik Ino hingga masuk ruangan dimana para perawat biasa beristirahat.

"Tidak apa kan jika di ruangan ini?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "tidak apa."

_**Krieet~**_

"Hai!" sapa Ino pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan terdapat meja panjang. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari yang sebagai perawat.

"Bolehkan kita bergabung?" ucap Temari mengerling jahil pada Sakura.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja, bukankah kita ini sahabat?" Sakura meraih bento yang ada pada tangan Ino lalu duduk bersama dan menyantap bento tersebut. Malam di salju pertama turun memang mengasyikan jika kalian bersama orang-orang yang terkasihi.

_**Triit!**_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam Handphone Sakura. disela candanya bersama yang lain, Sakura merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan handphone berwarna putih gading menyala.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" ucap Sakura pertama.

"_Sakura-_chan_? Kau dimana? Ada pasien yang mengalami __defisit neurologik* di kamar Gamboge dua!_" jawab seorang wanita di telpon itu.

"Aku segera datang, bawa pasien tersebut ke kamar operasi. Kita akan melakukan operasi malam ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan pada keluarganya." Sakura menutup telponnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "_Gomen, minna_. Aku harus segera pergi!"

"_Yare-yare_. Sudah sana pergi," jawab Tenten tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu berlari menuju lift. Setelah lift tersebut datang, Sakura langsung masuk dan memencet tombol angka tiga.

Sampai dua menit pintu lift terbuka, Sakura berlari menuju kamar operasi. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju khusus operasi yang berwarna hijau itu dan memakai masker di Area semi ketat*. Lalu wanita itu masuk ke dalam restricted area* untuk mencuci tangannya agar steril dari bakteri ataupun virus yang bisa saja hinggap pada tangan Sakura. Setelah hal tersebut ia lakukan, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar operasi yang berukuran 5,6 m x 5,6 m dengan langit-langit yang berbentuk melengkung bersuhu ruangan antara 19˚C hingga 22˚C.

"Haruno-_san_, ini tisunya," ucap petugas lain menyodorkan selembar tisu khusus. Sakura pun membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu yang disodorkan petugas itu lalu membiarkan petugas yang sama memakaikannya sarung tangan. Setelah semua perlengkapan sudah siap, Sakura pun mulai menjalankan operasi dengan teliti tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun selama tiga jam penuh.

.

"_Arigatō_, Haruno-_san_. Kalau anda tidak melakukan hal yang terbaik. kami tidak bisa menerima kematian anak kami." Sepasang orang tua yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura terlihat lega seusai operasi. Sakura menampilkan senyuman manisnya dan mencoba menghilangkan kegusaran hati orang tua itu.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan anak anda. Takdir umur tetaplah hanya _Kami-sama _yang menentukan."

"Pasti, kami selalu berdoa untuk putri kami," ucap sang ayah lembut. Sakura mengangguk setuju lalu pamit untuk segera pergi ke ruangannya.

Nona Haruno berjalan pelan sehingga tidak menimbulkan kelelahan yang berlebihan. Ruangannya tidak terlalu jauh jadi tidak memakan waktu lama untuk kembali berganti baju. Selama diperjalanan, Sakura memikirkan kedua orang tua tadi yang memancarkan kelegaan di raut wajah tua mereka. Andaikan Sakura bisa melihat wajah Ibunya lagi setelah lima tahun tidak kembali ke Suna.

"Sakura-_san_, ada surat untuk anda." Seorang dokter jaga malam yang memakai penutup kepala itu mendekati Sakura dan memberikannya sebuah surat.

"Aa... _Arigatō_, Genma-_san_," ucap Sakura membungkuk kecil lalu membiarkan Genma kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura membolak-balikan surat tersebut dan mendapati sebuah alamat dan nama yang tidak asing baginya.

_Dari: Haruno Rin_

_Untuk: Haruno Sakura_

Segera saja Sakura membuka amplop surat tersebut dan membaca untaian-untaian kalimat yang ditulis oleh Haruno Rin, sang ibu.

Dear_ anakku tersayang, Haruno Sakura. Maaf ibu baru membalas surat pesanmu yang sudah kau kirim semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Hal itu dikarenakan ibu terlalu sibuk mengurusi puskesmas disini. Ibu harap kamu memakluminya ya._

Sakura mendengus kecil lalu kembali membaca surat itu.

_Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Sudah lima tahun kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan hal itu memang membuat ibu rindu padamu. Ibu ingin melihat bagaimana dirimu sekarang yang telah beranjak dewasa menjadi wanita seperti ibu dulu. Ibu narsis? Oh tidak... Kau harus mengakuinya jika kau pulang dan ibu tunjukan foto ibu saat berumur sama sepertimu dahulu. Ibu masih berharap tahun depan kau bisa mengambil cuti setidaknya selama seminggu untuk menemani ibumu ini. Tidakkah kau rindu pada ibumu yang masih cantik ini walaupun sudah berumur kepala empat? Kurasa iya. Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk membedah kepala-kepala orang yang bermasalah. Ibu harap kamu bisa membalas pesan ibu secepatnya dan jangan lupa kirimi fotomu bersama kekasihmu saat ini. Ibu sudah tidak sabar mendengar kata pernikahan darimu. Salam, Haruno Rin._

"A-apa maksudmu, bu? Pernikahan? Kekasih? Cih... Sampai sekarang saja aku sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk menyukai seseorang." Sakura bergumam kesal sendiri sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya. Setelah mendorong pintu, ia masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. _Oh astaga... Waktuku sudah terbuang selama 4 jam, dan bersisa untuk istirahat selama 4 jam lagi. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat tidur daripada kejadian memalukan tadi terulang kembali_. Batin Sakura.

Ia taruh surat ibunya di dalam lemari kecil geser lalu ia kembali berbaring sejenak. Lalu dinyalakannya _music player _Handphonenya dengan memutar lagu-lagu _mellow_. Tidak butuh lima menit, Sakura tertidur lelap dengan posisi meringkuk.

.

.

.

To be continue

**Neurofisiologi: **bagian dari bidang Neurologi yang mempelajari sifat-sifat fisiologis saraf.

**Area semi ketat: **Pada area ini petugas wajib mengenakan pakaian khusus kamar operasi yang terdiri atas topi, masker, baju dan celana operasi.

**restricted area: **Pada area ini petugas wajib mengenakan pakaian khusus kamar operasi lengkap dan melaksanakan prosedur aseptic (bisa dibilang pembersihan yang dilakukan agar tidak ada kuman/virus/bakteri masuk ke dalam kamar operasi).

Author's area: Well, chapter 1 sudah rampung walaupun ceritanya makin aneh dan bahasanya tidak dimengerti kawan-kawan. Maaf :'D

Dan terima kasih yang sudah review: FireKnight17, rei-chan, Kazuma B'tomat, Naomi-Azurania, Voila Sophie (kyaaaa~) , riestiyani Aurora, raqu ExsilentriderXP dan yang mampir baca cuma gak review hahaa

No more bacot, review (again)?


	3. Chapter 2

_Mengasah pengetahuan dengan membaca_

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeliyat dalam tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka perlahan kelopak mata dan memancarkan cahaya emerald dari matanya itu. Tubuhnya terasa masih sedikit malas untuk bergerak, tapi ia teringatkan dengan kata _Sensei_ kalau waktunya hanya pas delapan jam dikurangi jatah operasi selama empat jam tadi. Terpaksa Sakura harus bangun dari tidurnya dan menghadapi pasien-pasien yang harus ia tangani sekarang. Setelah berganti baju, Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kamar pasien untuk mengecek keadaan pasien-pasiennya.

Sepatu _white convers _miliknya berhenti bergerak dan diam menetap pada satu kotak lantai yang berlantai sangat bersih seakan tidak ada debu setitikpun. Mata emerald itu menatap seorang pasien yang sedang berbincang hangat bersama seorang dokter yang ia baru kenal tadi. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" gumam Sakura tidak suka. Tubuh Sakura belum bergerak walaupun matanya sudah menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih berbincang hangat. Wajah dengan rahang tegas dan hidung mancung itu memang membuat sang Uchiha tampan―sialnya Sakura akui itu dalam hati. Terlebih Sakura cukup terkejut melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu ramah dengan pasien. Menunjukkan bahasa dan tata krama yang berbeda dengan dirinya tempo hari. Sakura terkesima tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah, Hakuma-_san_. Saya tinggal dulu sekarang." Sasuke berucap tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan pasien wanita yang sudah tua rentan itu. Ia berhenti pada langkah keduanya dan mendapati Sakura menatap dirinya. Merasa ketahuan karena sedang menatap Sasuke, Sakura buru-buru berjalan menemui pasien yang baru saja ditemui Sasuke tadi tanpa mengucapkan apapun saat ia melewati lelaki itu. Sasuke tetap diam tidak menatap Sakura tapi bibir eksotis (?) itu kembali menunjukkan seringai―entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Lalu dirinya kembali melanjutkan jalan keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Hakuma-_san_?" tanya Sakura tepat berada di samping Hakumo―sang pasien.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Uchiha-_isha_ tadi sudah memeriksaku dan ternyata aku sudah kembali sehat."

Sakura tertegun sejenak lalu tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Benarkah? Wah... Syukurlah. Kalau begitu pekerjaanku sedikit lebih ringan karena dirinya."

"Dan sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada lelaki itu, Sakura-_chan_. Dia sangat ramah," Hakuma menyarankan. Sakura meringis kecil dalam hati lalu mengangguk saja. Lalu ia pun pamit keluar ruangan dan meminta Hakuma untuk beristirahat kembali.

Dalam perjalanannya, ia terus memikirkan apa ia harus berterima kasih pada Uchiha sombong itu atau tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sudah mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya Sakura lakukan. Galau menyelimuti hati Sakura hingga seseorang menyapa saat wanita itu melewati kamar operasi.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura menoleh pada sang pemanggil lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, Naruto. Selesai operasi?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menunjukan senyum lebarnya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Iya." Pemuda itu menurunkan senyumnya. "Kau mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia tidak berpikiran akan kemana dan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki bergerak. "Entahlah."

Naruto menatap bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan? Aku mau mencari buku tentang Sindroma Guillain Barre* untuk materi ku besok."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Naruto menuju perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto lebih mendominasi bercerita mengenai pasiennya yang kebanyakan anak-anak. Bagaimana kerusuhan itu terjadi saat Naruto dan Hinata―kekasihnya mengurusi anak-anak penderita Sindroma Guillain Barre yang tidak mereka kira bahwa anak-anak itu sungguh aktif walaupun lumpuh. Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi wajah lelah Naruto yang terlihat seperti cemberut mengeluh, bukan wajah lelah yang biasa ia atau orang lain tampilkan. Sakura pun cukup kagum terhadap Naruto yang sangatlah berbeda pada saat SMA dahulu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana nakalnya Naruto yang sering sekali kelayapan tidak jelas tanpa memikirkan pelajaran. Tapi untung saja dirinya dan Hinata bisa meminta (memaksa) pemuda itu untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh dan mengejar cita-citanya sebagai kepala dokter yang saat ini masih dalam proses. Aa... Masa muda yang begitu menjadi kenangan di pikiran Sakura.

"Nah, aku akan ke pojok sana. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura di pintu masuk. Sakura hanya mengendikan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju rak yang menyimpan buku-buku tentang Neurofisiologi. Setelah memilah-milah, pilihan Sakura jatuh pada Intraoperatif Neurofisiologik Monitoring* untuk menghabiskan waktunya sejenak.

"...Sebagai metode alternatif dari monitoring dan untuk menjaga keselamatan fungsi syaraf dari seorang pasien yang pada saat―"

"―Tidak kusangka kalau wanita bodoh ini bisa membaca buku setebal itu."

Suara yang sangat Sakura kenal dan membuat geli perut itu terdengar tepat di samping telinga. Sontak Sakura menoleh ke samping dan menahan napasnya sejenak melihat wajah yang sangat dekat dan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan berbisik, "Kau suka?"

"Hooaa!" Sakura berteriak lalu mendorong bahu Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura membuat dirinya akan terjatuh ke belakang dari kursinya. Untung dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan merengkuhnya agar wanita itu tidak jatuh. Sakura memang tidak menutup matanya dan hanya bisa terpaku dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Bukan karena dia ingin menyesapi wangi mint dan maskulin Sasuke, tapi otaknya lebih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih terdiam terpaku dengan tampang syok terlihat dari kulit wajah cukup pucat.

"A-aku..." Akhirnya Sakura berbicara walaupun bersuara getar. "Lebih baik kita ke ruanganku dulu," Sasuke memutuskan.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti apa yang dituntun padanya. Dengan rangkulan pundak yang dilakukan Sasuke, wanita itu merasa sedikit bisa menurunkan syoknya. Terlihat berlebihan memang jika syok hanya karena terjatuh dari kursi, tapi jika kau bayangkan jika kepalamu duluan yang mendarat di lantai maka kau akan mengalami gegar otak walaupun ringan. Sasuke yang masih menuntun gadis itu berpikir sejenak. _Mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan_.

"Uchiha-_san_? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Namikaze Minato, Kepala dokter sekaligus pemilik Konoha _Medical Center _dari keturunan ke empat yang kebetulan sedang mengadakan observasi sendirian.

"Aa... Dia syok karena hampir terjatuh dari kursi ke belakang saat di perpustakaan," Sasuke menjawab. Minato mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Sakura merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya dan membuat ia menatap Minato. Lalu wanita itu menggeleng kecil. "A-aku tidak apa."

Minato masih merasakan hawa syok di sekitar Sakura, lalu ia meminta Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. "Lakukan pijat refleksi di area sumsum lanjutan*. Itu akan merelaksasikan ototnya yang tegang."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu memohon ijin kembali membawa Sakura menuju ruangannya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai di ruangan Sasuke yang tidak terlalu besar―namun tetap lebih besar dari ruangan Sakura itu, Sakura dimintanya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih bersih. Lalu jas putih Sakura dibukanya perlahan tapi dicegah sang pemilik.

"Ma-mau apa kamu!" Sakura mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ck. Tidak bisakah kau diam? Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan wanita bodoh sepertimu." Lantas Sasuke kembali membuka jas Sakura paksa. Dan Sasuke memulai pijitan ringan di bagian dekat otak kecil dimana area sumsum lanjutan itu berada. Tegang. Itu yang dirasakan jari jemari Sasuke saat menekan daerah tersebut. Mungkin Sakura memang masih berada dalam syok yang cukup hebat. Lima menit berlalu dan otot Sakura sudah mulai melemas dan relaksasi.

"Hn. Ini sudah cukup kurasa," kata Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berdiri menjauhi Sakura.

"Uwaaah! Rileksnya tubuhku!" Sakura meregangkan tangannya ke atas lalu menatap Uchiha yang kini sedang duduk membaca sebuah laporan. "Uchiha-_san_, lain kali jika aku merasa lelah, bolehkan jika aku memintamu memijatiku seperti tadi?" Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Tapi bagi Sasuke senyuman itu ialah senyuman mengejek kepadanya. "Ck. Tidak mau."

"Ugh... pelit!" ejek Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Lalu Sakura mengambil kembali jas putih yang terkulai di lengan sofa dan memakai benda tersebut kembali. Mata emerald menelusuri ruangan yang bersih dan menjejerkan dua rak penuh buku. Langkah kecilnya bergerak mendekati rak dan jari jemari yang lentik tanpa ada pewarna di kukunya itu mengelus sampul samping buku-buku itu. Sakura membaca setiap buku yang sebagian besar mengenai gangguan pada syaraf di otak. Tapi ada satu buku yang menarik di mata Sakura.

"Err... Uchiha-_san_? Bisakah aku meminjam koleksi bukumu ini? Ayolaah kupikir kau tidak akan membaca semua buku ini dalam satu waktu kan? Jadi kumohon aku boleh meminjam satu―Ah dua buku kalau ku bisa! Aku ingin mempelajari apa yang sudah kau pelajari dan memaha―"

"Ambil buku itu dan pergi dari ruanganku sekarang!" Sasuke menyela dan membentak Sakura yang sudah mengganggu pekerjaan pentingnya itu. Sakura yang terkejut langsung saja mengambil asal dan membuat dua buku terjatuh. Merasakan hawa kelam yang dikeluarkan sang Uchiha, segera saja Sakura mengambil dua buku yang jatuh dan menjadikan lima buah total buku yang ia bawa keluar. Termasuk buku yang membuat Sakura berani meminjam. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Sakura bergegas menuju ruangannya yang berada satu lantai di bawah.

"Ugh... Kenapa aku harus membawa dua buku yang jatuh tadi sih?" rutuk Sakura yang kini sedikit susah payah membawa buku yang memang tebal. Setelah meminta salah seorang petugas yang berada di dalam untuk memencet tombol lift, akhirnya Sakura berhasil keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

_**Klek**_

_**Buk!**_

"Aa! Sampai juga! Uh... dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Kalau saja tadi dia tidak membentakku, pasti aku hanya membawa tiga buku!" Sakura menduduki dirinya di kursi yang di depan wajah sudah ada tumpukan buku dari ruangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu buku yang sangat menarik di mata Sakura dan tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menyimpannya dalam rak-rak buku yang membosankan.

Sakura mengambil buku tersebut dan menatap sampul tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Uchiha itu menyimpan buku yang sangat bagus ini," lalu ia membaca judul buku. "Novel 'Jika Aku Menjadi'*!"

_Gubrak!_ Err... Yeah, tidak salah sih sebenarnya... Bagaimanapun juga, dokter itu manusia, bukan?

Sakura membuka lembaran-lembaran novel itu perlahan-lahan dan membacanya dengan senang. Novel itu menceritakan kisah-kisah mengharukan dari setiap orang yang tidak beruntung dan menjadi beruntung dengan keberusahaan yang mereka lakukan. Sakura yang sudah membaca novel itu dari jilid pertama (?) memang suka sekali dengan kisah-kisah mengharukan orang-orang itu dan tak jarang membuatnya menangis.

"Hiks... Sungguh kasihan orang itu harus tinggal di kandang kambing... Hiks." Yah... Sepertinya kisah sang penunggu kandang kambing berhasil membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu menangis.

_**Set**_

"Eh?" Sebuah kertas foto yang ternyata terselip di buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Sakura mengambil foto tersebut dan melihat siapa yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Apakah ini keluarga Uchiha?" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri. Foto itu terdapat sesosok Sasuke kecil yang berkisar umur tujuh tahun sedang digendong seorang pemuda yang berkisar lima belas tahun dan kedua orang tua di belakangnya. Wajah bahagia menyelimuti mereka semua. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat riang dan bahagia. Berbeda dengan wajah lelahnya sekarang.

"Orang tua Uchiha itu..." Sakura mengingat sesuatu.

**Flashback On**

_Suasana cukup ramai dengan kedatangan para wali untuk melihat anak-anak mereka sukses diterima di Konoha _Medical Center_. Sakura yang sedang bersama Rin sedang berjalan menemui sahabat—sahabatnya dan bertatap muka dengan orang tua mereka. Sekilas Sakura melihat sesosok pemuda bersandar di dekat pintu keluar bersama seorang lelaki lain yang mirip hanya lebih tua dan berambut panjang diikat darinya sedang berbicara. Dari wajah pemuda tersebut, sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki di depannya. Sakura melihat bibir pemuda itu bergerak lalu pergi dari hadapan lelaki itu menghilang di dalam keramaian entah kemana. Lelaki tadi menatapnya sendu lalu keluar dari ruangan itu._

**Flashback Off**

"Ah... Jadi bocah kecil itu Uchiha, ya?" gumam Sakura menatap foto tersebut lalu mendongak ke langit-langit ruangan. Hatinya ingin tahu... Ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan lelaki tempo dulu.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk!" perintah Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan ber-_name tag_ Anko itu masuk.

"Sakura, kau diminta Tsunade-_san_ untuk menemuinya sekarang."

.

.

.

To be continue

**Sindroma Guillain Barre: **Penyakit yang desebabkan oleh proses imunologi yang membuahkan kerusakan pada selaput syaraf sehingga timbul kelumpuhan ( layuh ) pada anggota gerak.

**Intraoperatif Neurofisiologik Monitoring: **metode alternatif dari monitoring dan untuk menjaga keselamatan fungsi syaraf dari seorang pasien yang pada saat sedang dalam keadaan terbius total.

**Sumsum lanjutan: **berfungsi mengontrol sistem pernafasan, dan syaraf kranial yang berfungsi mengatur laju denyut jantung juga berada pada sumsum ini. Selain itu juga berperan sebagai pusat pengatur refleks fisiologi, tekanan udara, suhu tubuh, pelebaran atau penyempitan pembuluh darah, gerak alat pencernaan, dan sekresi kelenjar pencernaan.

(Dalam kasus Sakura, otot yang melindungi sumsum lanjutan mengalami tegang dan membuat kinerja sumsum lanjutan sedikit terganggu. Maka akan mengalami syok yang cukup berlebihan dengan ciri denyut jantung yang tidak teratur dan suhu tubuh menurun mengakibatkan dingin pada kulit)

**Novel Jika Aku Menjadi**: dikutip dari sebuah tayangan di sebuah televisi swasta . hahaha entah kenapa kalau dibukukan jadinya akan menarik dan motivatif (?)

ABC: Well, chapter 2 sudah selesai. Ceritanya makin ngawur aja hahaha #plak

Big thanks yang udah review (Raqu, Rei, NHL-chan, sophie (hehehe), Fiyui-chan, Mauree-Da, dan Puding-tan [nama anda membuat saya ingin memakan anda]. Tak lupa bagi yang udah baca cerita saya. Semoga ilmu yang saya berikan bermanfaat hahaha dan maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penjelasan. Maklum bukan dokter dan hanya bisa mengandalkan eneng gugel #plak

Dan oh iya, kalimat-kalimat yang saya tuliskan di bagian paling atas itu adalah kalimat motivator dari seorang dokter loh. Maka dari itu satu kalimat motivator saya jadikan satu chapter dan moga saja ceritanya pas dengan apa yang ditulis oleh sang motivator.

No more bacot. Review (again) ?


	4. Chapter 3

_Perlunya kepercayaan diri (terutama dalam kisah ini, karena seorang dokter bedah harus mempunyai kepercayaan diri sebagai salah satu modal berhasil atau tidaknya sebuah operasi)_

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

Pemilik rambut merah muda itu sedang berlari menuju kamar operasi. Derap langkahnya terus saling mengejar dengan tempo yang sangat tidak beraturan. Wajah yang kini telah berpeluh masih memancarkan raut kecemasan.

"_Ada seorang anak yang mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah dan mengakibatkan pendarahan yang hebat pada kepalanya. Sakura! Bantu Uchiha Sasuke dalam operasi!"_

_**Brak!**_

"Hosh... Hosh..." Tanpa mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, Sakura segera mengganti bajunya dan melakukan tindakan kebersihan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah semua itu ia lakukan, dengan cepat ia masuk dan membiarkan petugas lain membersihkan dan memakaikan sarung tangan padanya.

"Hn, Haruno-_san_ sudah datang. Kita mulai operasinya," ucap Sasuke memulai operasi. Sakura yang kini menjadi asisten sementara Sasuke mengikuti jalannya operasi dan mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Dimulai dari proses _craniotomy_* hingga pada akhirnya satu kesalahan yang Sasuke perbuat saat gagal melakukan _clipping_*.

"A-astaga, darahnya keluar!" ucap Sakura terkejut melihat darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari dalam otak.

"Darah pasien menurun menjadi tujuh puluh persen dan semakin turun!" Petugas lain berteriak saat mengecek pasokan darah pasien di sebuah layar komputer.

Sasuke mendecih. "Bawa pasokan darah yang cocok dengan pasien!" Lalu Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan panik. "Haruno, persiapkan kain kasa untuk menghentikan pendarahan ini."

"I-iya." Baru saja Sakura akan memotong Kain Kasa, Sasuke segera menariknya dan menatap mata emerald itu dalam-dalam. "Ingat, nyawa pasien ini ada di tanganmu. Kalau kau gagal, maka keluarganya tidak akan mengampuni kita semua."

Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang bahkan melebihi degupan saat ia mengalami syok tadi. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat memotong kain kasa menjadi beberapa potong. Petugas yang sudah kembali untuk mengambil pasokan darah kini dibantu petugas-petugas yang berjaga memberikan pasokan darah pada sang pasien. Setelah selesai, Sakura sudah memegang penjepit dengan kain kasa di ujung penjepit itu. Sasuke yang sudah menempelkan sebuah kain lainnya agar darah tidak terlalu mengalir deras pun bersiap melepas kain tersebut.

"Siap? Sekarang." Sasuke membuka kain itu sedikit dan darah yang tadi mulai reda kembali mengalir. Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura mencoba mendekatkan kain kasa itu ke bagian yang mengalirkan darah. Mata Sakura sedikit tertutup dan semakin takut.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura menyerah begitu saja.

"_Baka_! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, pasien ini akan meninggal! Apa kau mau melihatnya meninggal!" Sasuke membentak kesabarannya sudah habis. Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke perlahan. Mata itu memancarkan rasa yakin yang membuat Sakura ingin mencobanya lagi.

Kini mata itu kembali mengarah pada pembuluh darah yang pecah. Dengan tekad yakin, Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba kembali.

"Baiklah. Siap? Sekarang!" Sasuke kembali membuka kain tersebut dan membiarkan Sakura memasukkan kain kasa satu persatu. Sakura menghela napas lega saat kain kasa yang lainnya telah selesai ia selipkan dan berhasil menghentikan pendarahan. Operasi kembali berlanjut dengan tidak adanya kesalahan kembali.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura ada pada ruangan Intensif. Perawat yang bertugas sudah memasang beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan oleh sang pasien, seperti kebutuhan oksigen, infus, dan alat pendeteksi keadaan pasien. Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah mengganti baju menggunakan baju khusus di ruangan intensif beserta jas kebanggaan mereka. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan suasana di daerah sana memang sepi. Kebetulan ruangan pasien anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu di ujung sehingga ada jendela yang mengarah keluar.

"Salju badai, ya?" gumam Sakura mengintip dari balik tirai jendela dan menatap gelapnya malam yang hanya terlihat badai salju. Merasa bosan, Sasuke membaca majalah yang ada di atas meja dan duduk di kursi penunggu dalam kamar. Mereka berdua masih harus menunggu pasien melewati masa kritisnya saat ini baru mereka bisa keluar dari kamar intensif.

Suasana hening yang hanya diwakili oleh bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung itu membuat mereka berdua canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sakura berjalan mendekati kursi kosong yang tepat berada di sebelah Sasuke lalu duduk begitu saja. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerangnya lagi mengingat dia baru saja tidur beberapa jam. Matanya sesekali terpejam tapi kembali terbuka dan terjaga agar tetap bisa bangun. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke pun merasa lelah menyerang dan membuatnya tertidur sejenak namun majalah itu masih berada di pangkuannya. Sadar bahwa ia tertidur, Sasuke kembali terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata _onyx_-nya beberapa kali. Tapi hal itu tetap membuat Sasuke mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dalam kondisi duduk dan menunduk.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah tertidur dan tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sasuke saat tertidur. Sama-sama kelelahan, Sakura kembali mengantuk dan tertidur pula. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa sadar ke samping dan menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak tegap sang Uchiha. Sasuke terbangun dan menatap Sakura yang tertidur lelap di bahunya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke membiarkan _wanita bodoh_ itu tertidur di bahunya dan bahkan ia sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura pula. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur bersama.

.

"―kura-_chan_!"

"Sakura-_chan_! Bangun!" Seseorang membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Namikaze Naruto di depannya dan sedang menahan tawa.

"Kau sukses membuat peta di bawah bibirmu, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto terkekeh. Sakura menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' yang basah dari sudut bibirnya langsung saja menghapus menggunakan lengan jas putih. Jorok? Tidak juga jika kalian berada di posisi Sakura sekarang.

Sakura teringat Konohamaru. "Konohamaru!" Sontak ia berlari dan segera memeriksa Konohamaru.

Derap langkah sepatu _pantofel_ terdengar rapih. "Konohamaru sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu bocah itu siuman."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di seberang dengan menatap Konohamaru. Raut wajahnya kini berubah senang dan senyum lebarnya terkembang.

"Benarkah! Yaaay~!" Sakura meloncat-loncat girang seakan mendapat sebuah keajaiban yang turun langsung dari tangan Tuhan padanya. Tenten yang kebetulan berjaga menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menegur Sakura. "Heh... Jangan berisik!"

Sakura berhenti berloncat lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sejak wanita itu meloncat girang lalu berkata datar, "lebih baik kau cuci wajahmu."

Sakura merona malu karena jejak 'sesuatu' itu masih terlihat dan belum ia bersihkan. Buru-buru ia keluar ruangan untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari 'sesuatu'. Tanpa disadari Sakura, tuan muda Uchiha ini tersenyum geli.

...

Hei, bagaimanapun juga Uchiha manusia yang bisa tersenyum kan?

Kita kembali pada nona Haruno yang sudah membersihkan wajahnya di kamar mandi ruangan Haruno. Setelah mengelap wajahnya, Sakura menatap wajah yang sudah mulai kembali segar tanpa adanya jejak-jejak memalukan itu. Emerald itu saling memantul dan membuat Sakura mengingat mata yang berbentuk beda dengan dirinya. Mata _onyx_ saat operasi kemarin. Mata yang menyiratkan keyakinan pada dirinya dan sampai membuat Sakura berhasil mendapatkan keyakinan itu di hati.

_Blush~_ Wajah Sakura kembali merona tanpa bisa dikendalikan pemiliknya. Segera saja Sakura membasuh kembali wajahnya berulang kali mencoba menghentikan rona merah di pipi _chubby_ itu.

'Otakku sudah konslet mungkin yah...'

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengikuti pertemuan bersama Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, Sasuke.

"Bisa kau perjelas bagaimana gejala penderita Abses otak*?" tanya Sasuke pada Hyuuga Neji yang kebetulan menjelaskan mengenai Abses otak.

"Hn." Neji menjawab dengan datar. Sakura berpikir dirinya dikelilingi pria yang berwajah datar―selain Naruto. "Gejala yang timbul bervariasi dari seorang dengan yang lain, tergantung pada ukuran dan lokasi abses pada otak. Lebih dari 75% penderita mengeluh sakit kepala dan merupakan gejala utama yang paling sering dikeluhkan. Sakit kepala yang dirasakan terpusat pada daerah abses dan rasa sakit semakin hebat dan parah. Aspirin atau obat lainnya tidak akan menolong menyembuhkan sakit kepala tersebut. Kurang lebih separuh dari penderita mengalami demam tetapi tidak tinggi. Gejala-gejala lainnya adalah mual dan muntah, kaku kuduk, kejang, gangguan kepribadian dan kelemahan otot pada salah satu sisi bagian tubuh."

"Ano..." Sakura angkat suara. "Apakah ada efek samping dari operasi pengangkatan abses otak?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Haruno-_san_." Neji melanjutkan, "Ternyata terdapat efek samping yang terjadi pada sang pasien. Masalah-masalah neurologis jangka lama sering terjadi setelah abses diangkat dan infeksi telah diobati. Misalnya, gejala-gejala sisa yang menyangkut fungsi tubuh, perubahan kepribadian atau kejang akibat jaringan parut atau kerusakan lain yang terbentuk pada jaringan otak."

Sakura mengangguk paham lalu mencatat penjelasan Neji pada sebuah buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Setelah tidak ada pertanyaan yang lain, Neji menutup pertemuan kali ini. Sakura meminta ijin keluar pertama lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Melihat adanya Sasuke, dia ingat bahwa buku-buku yang ia pinjam belum sempat dikembalikan.

Ruangan Sakura masih satu lantai dengan ruang pertemuan tadi. Setidaknya Sakura masih punya waktu untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut pada Sasuke dan―ehem berterima kasih pada lelaki itu. Setelah ia kembali dengan membawa buku di tangannya. Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depan lift.

"Aa! U-Uchiha!" Teriakan Sakura sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendecih kesal lalu berlari tak beraturan hingga akhirnya menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"_Gomennasai!_" ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dalam mengumpulkan buku. Empat buku sudah berada di tangannya hingga satu buku lagi entah dimana. Sakura mencari buku tersebut sampai merangkak.

"Kemana buku itu?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Kau mencari buku ini, nona?" Sakura mendongak dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

_Lelaki itu..._

"Nona?" Lelaki yang masih memegang buku itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya lalu berdiri cepat.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura masih cukup kaget melihat siapa yang di depannya. Lalu tangan pucat itu menyodorkan buku novel 'Jika Aku Menjadi' pada Sakura.

"Hati-hati lain kali, Dokter―" Pria itu membaca _name tag_, "Haruno Sakura." Diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"_Arigatō_, tuan...?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

_Dia satu marga dengan Sasuke..._

.

.

.

To be continue

**Craniotomy: **Nama teknik dalam pembedahan dalam membuat luka sayatan dan membuka tulang tengkorak untuk mengakses kedalam jaringan otak

**Clipping: **Nama teknik menjepit pembuluh darah yang beresiko terjadi ruptur/pecah

(Dalam kasus Sasuke, dia gagal menjepit pembuluh darah dan akhirnya terjadi ruptur/pecah)

**Abses otak: **kumpulan nanah yang terbungkus oleh suatu kapsul dalam jaringan otak yang disebabkan karena infeksi bakteri atau jamur.

ABC: hollaaaa~ bebek is beeek! (Bebek is Back) ;D

Adegan yang operasi dan yang ketiduran bareng itu saya ambil dari Medical Dramanya Brain! Dan menurut saya itu adalah kejadian yang sangat-sangat SasuSaku banget! *lebay

Oh iya, Sakura disini terlihat panik saat menjalankan operasi. Itu karena biasanya dia gak pernah melakukan kesalahan sama sekali dalam operasi, tapi saat yang tidak diduga Sasuke melakukan kesalahan jadinya gadis itu panik. Hahaha moga ngerti ya kawan :)

Big thanks yang udah review fic aneh ini (Voila, puding, rei, Mauree, dijah, NHL, raqu, Naomi, fiyui, Chie, senayuki, Chini) dan sudah mau membaca walaupun tidak review 8'D

No more bacot, review (again) ?


	5. Chapter 4

_Besarnya peran orangtua, terutama ibu. Dengan kasih sayangnya seorang ibu bisa memotivasi dan mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke gerbang kesuksesan._

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Lyric: Dream high**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk!" Suara bariton mengijinkan Sakura masuk. Dengan susah payah Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Uchiha, ini buku yang―eh? Itachi-san?" Sakura sedikit tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Itachi berada di dalam ruangan milik Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Sakura. Tak disangka kita bertemu lagi."

"Hehe... Benar." Sakura membalas tersenyum.

"Ehem―" Seseorang yang terlupakan berdeham. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, heh?" Sasuke melirik tajam Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menyadari kalau dia menganggu, langsung saja Sakura berjalan sedikit cepat menuju rak dimana buku yang biasanya disimpan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_ jika―"

Sasuke menyela ucapan Itachi dengan cepat dan terdengar nada menahan amarah. "Ku yakin kita bisa membicarakannya nanti."

Sakura jadi serba salah, dan membuatnya mempercepat membereskan buku-buku itu dan berharap bisa pergi dari suasana mencengkam di ruangan putih milik Sasuke. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura mohon undur diri dan keluar dengan cepat.

―_Believe in myself once more,_

_Believe in my faith  
>Bet everything, and i'm going to jump<em>

_A wall taller then me―__**Pik**__!_

"_Moshi-moshi_...?" ucap Sakura parau.

"_SAKURA-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Dengan tidak elit Sakura terjatuh setelah mendengar sebuah teriakan monster di seberang telponnya. Sakit? Tentu saja!

"_Kaa-san!_ Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, bisa?" Sakura memprotes Rin yang suka seenaknya berteriak kalau menelepon wanita berambut merah muda itu. Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana.

"Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan! _Tapi kau harus tahu kalau _Kaa-san _sangat-sangat merindukanmu! Mana surat balasanmu? Sudah seminggu kau tidak membalasnya!_" protes Rin.

Sakura meringis kecil lalu mengusap lehernya. Kebiasaan jika ia melupakan sesuatu. "Aku lupa, _Kaa-san. Gomen_."

"_Hahaha. Tidak apa, yang penting _Kaa-san_ sudah mendengar suaramu saja membuat rindu _Kaa-san_ terobati. _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Suna_?" Terdengar suara lirih yang dikeluarkan Rin. Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar lantai putih di bawah kakinya dan menghela napas.

"Akan ku usahakan tahun baru mengambil cuti. Doakan saja cutiku bisa diterima, ya?" Sakura mencoba menghibur.

"_M-hm. Pasti _Kaa-san_ selalu berdoa untukmu, sayang..._"

Sakura tersenyum. "_Arigatō, Kaa-san_." Dirinya bersandar pada tiang pembatas.

"_Nah... Anak ibu lagi apa, hm_?" Rin menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sakura menatap suasana rumah sakit yang dilalui orang-orang di lantai dasar. "Hanya baru jalan-jalan saja di rumah sakit, _Kaa-san_. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan di Suna? Apakah para orang tua itu sudah membaik setelah _Kaa-san_ obati?"

"_Tentu saja baik kalau_ Kaa-san_ yang mengobati mereka_!" Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada semangat Rin. "_Bahkan mereka berjanji hanya akan datang ke puskesmas _Kaa-san_ saja_."

"Benarkah? Hahaha... Baguslah. Dengan begitu _Kaa-san_ tidak merasa sepi."

"_Yeah... Walaupun masih ada yang kurang._" Sakura sadar yang dimaksud Rin itu dirinya. "_Nah... Daripada kau mendengar cerita _Kaa-san_ yang terlalu panjang, lebih baik kamu segera bantu orang-orang disana yang membutuhkanmu. _Kaa-san_ yakin ada yang lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada _Kaa-san_. Teruslah semangat dan jangan lupa untuk makan dan istirahat yang banyak, Sakura-_chan_!"_

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Hm! Pastinya, _Kaa-san_!"

Rin memutuskan hubungan telponnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura menaruh handphonenya di ranjang lalu menghela napas sejenak. _Mungkin ini waktunya aku mengambil cuti._

Lalu Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membersihkan diri untuk menjalani kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kewajiban dan hobinya saat ini.

.

"_Ohayō,_ Sakura-_san_!" Banyak orang-orang yang menyapanya pagi ini. Dan tentu saja dibalas ramah oleh Sakura lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya yang berkembang. Langkah kakinya bergerak riang menuju ruangan dimana pasien-pasiennya rawat inap.

_**Klek!**_

"_Ohayō, minna_!" sapa Sakura riang dan dibalas pula dengan pasien-pasien di sana. Wajah cerah yang masih menampakkan senyum termanisnya yang membuat para pasien ikut bisa merasakan manisnya hidup saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau semangat sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau baru saja menemukan cintamu?" Seorang pasien wanita tua menggoda Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Uchiha bungsu itu terlintas di pikiran Sakura dan membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Hahaha... Kau bisa saja, Matsu-_san_." Sakura membantah.

Pasien lain yang bernama Chie itu tertawa kecil. "_Nee-san_ wajahnya merona! Hayoo mikirin siapa?" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu menggunakan tangan. Sesaat ia melirik seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ehem." Lelaki yang Sakura ketahui bahwa dia adalah Kakashi berdeham. "Sudah cukup untuk menggodanya, nona-nona. Haruno-_isha_ diminta untuk menemui Tsunade-_isha _sekarang. Maka dari itu, saya yang menggantikan Haruno-_isha_ memeriksa nona-nona semua."

Lagi-lagi para pasien itu tertawa mendengar Kakashi yang seperti menggoda mereka. Sakura pun ikut tertawa kecil lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada _Senpai_-nya tersebut. Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, Sakura segera pergi menuju ruangan Tsunade yang bertepatan di lantai lima menggunakan lift.

_**Ting!**_

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengijinkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat siapa yang berada di dalamnya.

"Tidak mau masuk eh, _Baka_?" Sakura menghiraukan ejekan Sasuke. "Kalau tidak mau akan ku tutup kem―"

"Tunggu!" Sakura menyela ucapan Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam lift. _Kurasa Uchiha ini mau ke lantai lima juga,_ batinnya melihat tombol angka lima yang sudah menyala. Saat di lantai empat, pintu lift terbuka dan banyak orang masuk ke dalam lift. Keadaan yang cukup berdesakan di dalam lift membuat Sakura terpaksa merapat pada Sasuke yang berada di sudut lift. Tubuh Sakura tepat berada di depan Sasuke dan wanita itu bisa merasakan deru napas Sasuke di pucuk kepalanya.

_Oh sial, kalau seperti ini aku merinding rasanya!_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja lift berhenti mendadak dan membuat seisi lift tersebut bergunjang. Sakura yang―benar-benar sedang sialnya―menggunakan _high heels_ tiga senti meter ikut bergunjang dan hampir saja jatuh jika Sasuke menahan pinggangnya dari belakang seperti orang memeluk. Sontak Sakura memukul tangan Sasuke.

"Aw!" ringis Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya.

"Curi-curi kesempatan dan kesempitan!" desis sakura setengah berbisik agar tidak terlalu sibuk. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang terlalu _negative thingking_ padanya.

"Ck. Kau sendiri kecentilan memakai _high heels_," bisik Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura yang mendengarnya merasa kesal dan menginjak sepatu _pantofel_ Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke memekik tertahan lalu menatap tajam yang tidak diladeni Sakura. Ide cemerlang Sasuke melintas begitu saja di otaknya dan membuat sang empu menyeringai.

Tangan yang semula di dalam kantung jas kini melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sengaja ia lakukan.

"E-eh!" Sakura hampir saja berteriak namun ditahan Sasuke menggunakan bisikan mautnya.

"Jika kau berteriak, maka orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift ini akan memarahimu, _Baka_." Sasuke menyeringai menang.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa ingin berteriaknya saat ini. Beberapa kali ia memukul bahkan mencubit tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Malu? Iya! Syok? Pasti! Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Entahlah... Mungkin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat ulah dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura dan membuat Sakura harus semakin menahan teriakannya. _Uchiha brengsek!_Makinya dalam hati.

Di bagian Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya bukan bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Sakura. Hanya saja, wangi _sakura_ yang tercium dari tubuh wanita itu membuatnya sedikit dimabuk untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Alhasil? Dalam keadaan memeluk dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak wanita itu Sasuke bisa merasakan wangi _sakura_.

_**Ting!**_

"Akhirnya!" Pintu lift tersebut terbuka tepat di lantai empat. Hampir semua orang di dalam lift keluar terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke kasar lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

_**Plak!**_

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke dan berhasil membangunkan lelaki itu dari mabuk wangi Sakura (?).

"Brengsek!" ucap Sakura lalu berlari keluar dari lift entah kemana. Hatinya begitu sakit dan ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut ayam milik Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah isak tangis.

Sasuke mengelus pipi kanannya yang merah. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang salah. Gara-gara wangi yang memabukan Sasuke, lelaki itu menjadi cukup lepas kendali. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar minta maaf.

.

.

.

To be continue

ABC: Yo yoo~ Tidak ada penjelasan tentang kedokteran lagi dan hampir full SasuSaku~ xDD

Dan mengenai wangi memabukan Sasuke itu ada maksudnya. Mau tau? mau tau? (reader: kagak!) #plak

Kita lihat saja di chapter yang akan dataaang! #duagh

Thanks fo' the reviewer: Viola, raqu, NHL-chan, lolypop (ada lagi yang namanya unik. Pengen saya makaaaan!) octaotak (namanya unik hahaha sama kaya judul fic saya xD) chie (my beloved OC in this chap *padahal gak minta ijin sama orangnya*) Senayuki, naomi, darkflash dan orang-orang yang baca walopun gak review. Hatur nuhunnya *bow*

Well, no more bacot. Review (again) ?


	6. Special Chapter Sakura

_Dokter juga seorang manusia yang memiliki kelemahan dan keburukan_

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Special Chapter Sakura**

Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya sembari menjejali buku-buku di rak hingga posisinya tidak rapih. Sakura merasa kesal hari ini―entah mengapa.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk!" Teriak Sakura lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tidak biasanya pagi itu. sesosok Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah heran. Tidak biasa melihat sahabat dekatnya brutal seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa eh, _forehead_?" tanya Ino memanggil sebutan khasnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya itu lalu berjalan mendekati Ino dengan hentakan kaki ke lantai. "Kau tahu, Ino? Aku. Sangat. Kesaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menutup telinganya agar mencegah terjadinya kerusakan pada gendang telinga―yang lebih parah rumah siputnya. Ino menghela napas lalu bertanya, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku. Dapat. Haid. Hari. Ini. Dan kau pasti tahu jika aku mendapat haid di hari pertama, maka aku akan merasa kesal dan ingin menggigit siapapun!" perjelas Sakura dan mendapat tatapan horor dari Ino. Takut-takut dirinya akan digigit Sakura, Ino memilih lari duluan keluar ruangan demi mnyelamatkan kulit mulusnya.

"INOOOOO!" Sakura berteriak dan mencoba mengejar Ino. Tapi langkahnya berhenti tepat disaat Sasuke pun berhenti untuk memarahinya karena sudah berisik.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisakah kau menjahit mulutmu agar tidak menimbulkan bising yang berlebihan?" ucap Sasuke sarkas. Alih-alih bukannya menyadarkan diri, tapi Sakura malah menatap garang Sasuke.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"A-apa―ARGHH!"

Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan mangsa untuk gigitan di hari pertama haidnya.

.

.

.

The end for this special chapter

ABC: bukannya mau menjelek-jelekkan wanita yang mendapatkan haid. Tapi bagaimanapun wanita suka labil kalau mendapatkan haid di hari pertama (termasuk saya #plak)

Humornya sepertinya tidak terasa ya? Hahaha tak apalah yang penting ini selingan cerita agar tidak terlalu monoton pada penjelasan. Bosen juga ya kalau ceritanya seperti belajar? (wong yang nulisnya aja bosen #plakdor)

OK. Jangan marah reader, soalnya ini cuma selingan saja agar saya dapat ide juga. nanti juga ada special chapter untuk abang Sasuke dengan sedikit membawa kebiasaan aneh sang Uchiha bungsu.

Thanks for Voila (sekarang bener ya? Hahaha gomen .) , Raqu, chie, ritard, Nyx, senayuki, pasta (maaf kalau pendek, tapi saya mencoba memanjangkannya walopun gak maksimal), NHL, Fiyui, Myelf, maya, octaotak, naomi dan orang-orang yang sekedar baca saja.

No more bacot, review (again) ?


	7. Chapter 5

_Bagaimanapun juga dokter hanyalah seorang manusia yang bisa saja melakukan kesalahan atau terdiam tanpa bisa mengobati jika itu bukan takdirnya_

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 5**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan tanggal dua puluh. Yeah... lima hari untuk Natal dan sebelas hari lagi untuk Tahun Baru. Sudah satu minggu pula Sakura tidak pernah berbicara ataupun saling mengejek dengan Sasuke semenjak kejadian yang membuat Sakura memanggil lelaki itu 'Brengsek'. Sangat brengsek jika seseorang yang bukan teman atau sahabatmu―bahkan kekasih memelukmu dengan gamblang seperti itu.

"Ugh... Berhenti memikirkan itu, Sakura!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri walau tentu saja tidak kencang yang dapat merontokkan rambut indahnya sendiri. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Jam tidur yang seharusnya menjadi jam ternikmatnya kini harus terganggu dengan sang _trouble maker_.

"Tapi..." Sakura teringatkan sebuah kejadian memalukan yang membuat dirinya pula menjadi bersalah dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Err―bisakah kita tidak membicarakan permasalahan Sakura saat hari pertama ia haid? Oke. Mari melanjut pada kisah ini.

Lagi―Sakura menghela napas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus meminta maaf lalu kembali marah pada lelaki itu? Oh tidak, itu sangat labil dan hanya bisa memalukan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Lalu... Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Argh! Sudah cukup! Memikirkan lelaki itu bisa membuatku gila!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Memikirkan siapa, Haruno-_san_?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. _Pinky_ terkejut dan menoleh takut-takut pada orang yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu.

"_A... ano_... I... itu..." Sakura cukup gelagapan melihat orang itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Tsunade-_san_... Jangan membuatku tertekan," pinta Sakura memelas. Orang yang ternyata Tsunade itu terkekeh kecil lalu mendekati Sakura. Senyum dewasa itu terlukis di wajah yang terlihat muda dari umurnya.

"Kau mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta?" Tsunade duduk di pinggir ranjang putih bersih Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Cinta?" Sarkas.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade terkekeh, kali ini cukup besar. "Lalu mengapa Uchiha bungsu itu membuatmu frustasi, eh?"

Sakura menimang pertanyaan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu ke duanya. Mata _emerald_nya menatap memohon untuk tidak membahas Uchiha itu. Tapi sayang, Tsunade lebih meminta lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah..." Sakura menghela napas. "Uchiha itu sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku. Tepatnya di dalam lift seminggu lalu saat lift yang kutumpangi mengalami macet. Kejadiannya berawal pada Uchiha itu yang mengejekku dan itu cukup membuatku kesal sehingga ku injak saja kakinya menggunakan _High heels_ itu." Sakura menatap _High heels_ warna putihnya itu di bawah meja.

Tsunade mengangguk paham lalu membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kisahnya malam itu. "Mungkin karena kesal, dia tiba-tiba saja memelukku dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundakku!" Sakura berucap dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu sungguh keterlaluan, bukan? Bahkan temanku saja tidak pernah melakukan hal itu jika mereka sedang sedih!"

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih?" Pertanyaan Tsunade telak pada Sakura.

"Oh kukira pasien lebih bermanfaat daripada kekasih," jawab Sakura sarkas. Tsunade berpikir sejenak lalu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap bingung pada wanita berambut pirang itu mengendus dirinya. _Apa yang _Sensei_ lakukan?_

"Kau memakai pewangi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memakai sabun wangi _sakura_. Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

Lagi-lagi Tsunade terdiam seperti berpikir. Lalu tersenyum kecil dan membuat Sakura hanya menatap heran. "Kau akan tahu sendiri mengapa Uchiha melakukan itu, Haruno-_san_." Lalu kaki jenjang Tsunade melangkah keluar.

_**Blam!**_

"Apa? Aku akan tahu sendiri?" gumam Sakura tidak mengerti akan ucapan tadi. Lagi-lagi Haruno yang satu ini menjadi frustasi dengan Uchiha yang satu itu. _Poor_ Sakura...

"Dan..." Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade mengintip dari pintu. "Masalah cutimu, akan ku tanda tangani nanti dan kau bisa mengambilnya besok dan memulai cutimu, sehari setelah natal tentunya."

Frustasinya berubah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Itu berarti ia bisa cuti dalam waktu kurang dari enam hari lagi.

"Yay!"

.

"_Tadaima_..."

"_Okaeri_."Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di rumah. "Kau pulang juga, Sasuke-_kun _."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_?"

"Ah! Tadi dia menggerakan jarinya sebentar!" jawab Mikoto―Ibu Sasuke. Mendengar sang Ayah menggerakan jarinya, bisa saja ia memberitahukan bahwa itu hanyalah reflek yang bisa saja terjadi tanpa kendali otak. Atau dengan kata lain, bergerak tanpa sadar. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin membunuh senyum harapan yang kembali terkembang di wajah ibunya dan hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap nanar Mikoto.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Tou-san_," pinta Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Mikoto membawa Sasuke menuju kamar dan melihat kondisi sang suami juga ayah dari keluarga Uchiha. Pintu terbuka lebar dan mengumbar wangi menenangkan. Sasuke sangat mengenal wangi itu, wangi yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Fugaku-_kun_... Sasuke datang untuk menemuimu. Ayo bangun dan sapalah dirinya sesekali," bisik Mikoto pada seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang mulai memiliki keriput halus itu. Tubuhnya terpasang banyak alat-alat kedokteran yang biasa Sasuke temui di rumah sakit. Dan mata yang biasanya terbuka kini masih tertutup. Ya... Tertutup sudah selama lima tahun lamanya.

Kondisi Fugaku saat ini sedang koma. Berperang melawan kematian namun enggan untuk kehidupan. Raut-raut wajahnya terlihat kelelahan yang cukup mendalam. Tapi pikirannya―jika kalian bisa lihat―ingin sekali melihat keturunannya bisa bahagia bersama-sama. Tapi apa daya jika _Kami_ memberikan anugrah penyakit Jantung.

"Aku pulang... _Tou-san_," ucap Sasuke menatap sedih Fugaku yang masih terbaring lemah. Ia tidak bisa membantu ayahnya untuk sembuh total―walaupun dirinya adalah dokter.

Tidak ada sahutan yang diharapkan dua orang di dalam kamar itu. Kebisuan yang menyedihkan akhirnya pecah saat Mikoto bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Hn. Tidak ada yang buruk," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau menemukan wanita yang cantik disana?" Mikoto terkekeh sendiri.

"...tidak," _kurasa_.

"Hm..." Mikoto mengangguk kecil lalu menawarkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Apa kau akan makan malam disini?"

"Hn. Kurasa aku akan segera kembali sebentar lagi ke rumah sakit setelah makan malam disini." Sasuke membuat senyuman Mikoto kembali berkembang karena malam ini wanita yang sudah berkepala empat itu mendapati makan malam yang tidak sepi bersama salah satu anaknya. Dan suaminya...

.

"Ya, aku tahu, _Kaa-san_. Ck! Tenang saja... Aku pasti akan membawa oleh-oleh dari Konoha untukmu. Ya, ya... Miso ramen ukuran jumbo kan? Hm... Ya sudah."

_**Klik!**_

Sakura menaruh handphonenya di meja lalu mendengus kecil. "Sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ tertular kebiasaan Naruto makan ramen berukuran jumbo?" Sakura mencibir menatap handphone putihnya. "Ah sudahlah... Lebih baik aku makan dulu."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan santai menuju kantin yang terletak di _basement_. Baru saja ia akan masuk lift, sebuah tangan menarik jasnya sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu keluar kembali dari lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuu―_i mean,_ Neji-_san_!" protes Sakura pada sang penarik.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Ada operasi mendadak," jawab sepupu Hinata itu datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari Sasuke punya, Sakura rasa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura mulai mengikuti gerakan Neji yang hampir seperti berlari itu menuju kamar operasi. Setelah melakukan prosedur sebelum operasi, mereka berdua melakukan operasi pada pasien Transeksi* dan berhasil tanpa kesalahan apapun. Operasi yang dilakukan cukup lama, memakan tiga jam penuh. Sakura yang sudah mengganti bajunya hanya berjalan santai dengan sesekali memijat bahu yang pegal menuju lantai bawah.

"Aa... Sudah berapa lama ya badai salju terus turun? Hhh... Kuharap badai itu tidak turun saat aku akan pulang ke Suna. Amin." Sakura bergumam dalam hati melihat badai salju yang turun dari langit hitam malam sangat kencang. Wanita itu tidak jadi keluar, namun langkah kaki putihnya itu pula tidak ingin masuk ke ruangan dan berselimut hangat di tengah badai. Tapi justru langkah kakinya malah membawanya menuju depan ruangan dimana orang yang sangaaaat Sakura sebal. Siapa lagi selain Uchiha bungsu itu?

Sakura yang membaca nama di pintu coklat itu langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku harus kesini? Argh! Gara-gara kurang tidur aku jadi otakku konslet seperti ini!"

"Heh... mungkin konslet karena ku?"

Sakura membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat sang pemilik ruangan itu sudah ada di depannya. Menatap datar tanpa ada seringai di bibir yang biasanya ia berikan jika mendapati Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"A... apa!"

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke berlalu begitu saja melewati Sakura lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit dibanting. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut lalu memrotes Sasuke.

_Well,_ daripada otakmu semakin panas karena sikap Uchiha bungsu itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari depan pintunya dan menuju tempat yang bisa otakmu dingin.

.

Malam menjelang pagi dengan sinar mentari yang sudah menghangatkan tubuh walaupun rintik salju masih turun satu demi persatu ke muka bumi. Dengan wajah segar dan langkah riang membawa Sakura menuju ruangan Tsunade. Senandung kecil dilantunkannya menemani perjalanan singkatnya. Kini Sakura berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan nama Tsunade.

"Cuti... _I'm coming~!_" Baru saja ia akan mengetuk, seseorang membuka pintunya dan membuat Sakura kembali terhantam tidak pelan di keningnya.

"Sa... Sakura-_san!_ _Gomennasai_, aku tidak tahu jika kau ada di balik pintu." Seseorang yang Sakura kenal...

"Aa... Ini tidak apa, Itachi-_san_. Ini sudah biasa, hahaha..." Jawab Sakura heboh sendiri mengelus kening―ehem―lebarnya yang sudah memerah. Membuatnya seperti badut, itu diakui Itachi sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "_Gomen_."

"Ada apa... Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ucap Tsunade melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "keningmu kenapa?"

"Ini... Hahaha... Anggap saja aku memakai aku salah memakai _make up_ jadi membuat kulitku memerah." Sakura memberi cengiran gugup pada Tsunade yang sudah jelas tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Sakura suka memakai _make up _yang nggak banget sama _style_nya hari ini?

"Ah... _Sensei_, bagaimana dengan surat cutiku?"

Tsunade menepuk keningnya lalu berkata, "aa... _Gomen_ Sakura, aku melupakan hal itu. bisa kau kembali lagi nanti? Aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang harus dikirim hari ini juga ke Suna."

_Suna? _Batin Sakura.

"Dan... Sepertinya kau bisa mengandalkan nona Haruno yang satu ini untuk menggantikan Uchiha bungsu itu, Itachi," lanjut Tsunade.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Itachi berhenti di sebuah perkarangan rumah bergaya Jepang yang masih kental dengan ke-tradisional-nya itu. Sakura yang ikut bersama Itachi menatap kagum gaya rumah yang kini lambat laun mulai ditinggalkan orang-orang Jepang.

"Mari." Itachi membukakan pintu mobil dan membiarkan Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah keindahan yang bahkan aku tidak pernah menemukannya kembali saat aku berada di kota ini, Itachi-san." Sakura mengagumi apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Itachi kembali tersenyum dan meminta Sakura mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bukan hanya di luar saja yang berbentuk tradisional, tapi di dalam rumahnya pun sangat kental dengan tradisionalnya. Sakura yakin, kalau dia pemilik rumah itu, dia tidak akan keluar rumah dan hanya akan meminum teh hijau hangatnya di halaman belakang dan melihat kolam ikan dengan ikan-ikan mas yang berenang kesana kemari menimbulkan riuh suara air yang menenangkan hati.

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Dengan semangat Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tapi kurasa hari ini cukup sepi, _ne_?"

Itachi menatap lantai kayu walaupun tetap berjalan. "Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi hampir lima tahun ini suasana di rumah selalu sepi." Wajah lelaki itu terlihat murung.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun bertanya dengan polos. "Kenapa?"

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman sedih. "Nanti kau bisa melihatnya, Sakura."

_**Klek!**_

Yang Sakura dapati saat Itachi menggeser sebuah pintu kayu yaitu wangi yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Kau suka dengan wangi ini?" Lagi-lagi Itachi membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Ini..." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Wangi _sakura_."

Itachi mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur. Wajah beliau begitu sayu dengan alat bantu napas oksigen masih setia menempel beserta selang-selang lain di tubuhnya. Miris... Itu yang wanita merah muda rasakan.

"Itachi-_kun_? Kau sudah datang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kerutan halus itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah baskom dan lap di tangannya.

Itachi mengangguk kecil lalu menghampiri ibunya. "Lebih baik _Kaa-san_ diperiksa dahulu olehnya. Dia yang akan merawat kaa-san dahulu. Biar aku yang mengelap _Tou-san_." Perlahan Itachi mengambil baskom dan lap dari tangan Mikoto.

"Sasuke tidak datang?" Terdengar nada kekecewaan pada Mikoto.

"_Ano_..." Sakura melangkah mendekati Mikoto. "Sasuke sedang ada operasi, jadi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk sementara."

Mikoto menatap Sakura dalam. Mata _onyx_ yang begitu hangat tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga sedih itu menatap emerald Sakura. Tangan Mikoto terangkat dan mengelus pipi Sakura yang begitu lembut bagaikan sutra.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis pada Mikoto. Mikoto kaget terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat masih menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu menahu kenapa Mikoto menjadi seperti itu. tapi ia mencoba berpikir rasional jika Mikoto sedang mengalami sakit sehingga Sakura meminta ibu Uchiha itu untuk diperiksa sekarang juga.

"Anda tidak apa, Uchiha-_san_?" Ucap Sakura saat memeriksa denyut nadi di tanga Mikoto yang ternyata berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Mikoto menggeleng pelan lalu menarik pelan Sakura. Sakura terkejut saat dirinya dipeluk Mikoto lembut namun tetap erat. Bagaikan seorang ibu yang tidak lama memeluk anaknya sekian lama.

"_Kaa-san_?" Itachi pun terkejut melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja dipeluk ibunya.

"Biarkan seperti ini... Sakura..." gumam Mikoto lirih masih memeluk Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura. Itachi menatap khawatir wanita merah muda itu. Tapi Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng memberi isyarat 'tidak apa' pada Itachi.

Sakura tidak menolak pelukan itu bahkan membalas pelukan Mikoto. Hangat seorang ibu yang Sakura rindukan sudah lama kini terobati sedikit dengan kehadiran Mikoto yang bagaikan Rin kedua. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sakura pun mulai merasakan pegal pada punggungnya karena posisinya yang tidak duduk sama sekali.

"Cukup, _Kaa-san_... Kasihan Sakura," ujar Itachi mengelus pundak Mikoto pelan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat ibu Uchiha melepas pelukannya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura..." ucap Mikoto canggung mengusap lengannya menatap lantai.

Sakura terkekeh lalu menggenggam erat tangan Mikoto. "Tidak apa, Uchiha-_san_. Bahkan aku merasa senang karena kau seperti _Kaa-san_ ku, jadi... Aku bisa mengobati rinduku sedikit pada pelukan _Kaa-san_."

"Sakura..." Mikoto tersenyum lemah.

"Nah... _Kaa-san _mu hanya kurang tidur, Itachi-_san_. Kuharap kau bisa membujuk _kaa-san _mu―"

"Panggil aku _Kaa-san_, kumohon?" Mikoto menyela ucapan Sakura.

"Juga panggil aku _Nii_," ucap Itachi. Sakura menatap pada mereka berdua lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Berikan _Kaa-san_ istirahat yang cukup dan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengambil krim khusus untuk bagian punggung yang terasa sakit." Ujar Sakura tanpa ada nada ragu memanggil kaa-san lalu menoleh pada Mikoto. "Kau merasa sakit pada bagian punggung... _Kaa-san_?" Tersenyum.

"Ah... Iya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku harus pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Ah... Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" Itachi mencegat Sakura yang akan pergi. Sakura tersenyum mendekati kepala keluarga yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu familiar di mata Sakura.

"Dia Fugaku, _Tou-san_..." ucap Mikoto lirih ikut menatap sang suami yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Sakura menatap Itachi meminta menjelaskannya lebih.

"Dia mengidap penyakit jantung, dan koma sejak lima tahun yang lalu," perjelas Itachi yang membuat Sakura menjadi tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa, justru _Kaa-san_ yakin dengan kehadiranmu akan membuat dampak positif untuk _Tou-san_..." ucap Mikoto mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Kau mau kan untuk main kesini lagi?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_."

"Kalau begitu bayarannya Itachi-_nii_ mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit. Kaa-san, aku pamit dahulu!" Ucap Sakura riang. Dan Itachi pun akhirnya mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Mikoto menatap punggung Sakura perlahan hingga sang empu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju keluar rumah. Mikoto menatap sendu langit yang sudah berwarna kelabu itu.

"Fugaku-_kun_... Dia datang..."

.

To be continue

**Transeksi**: Kerusakan sebagian atau seluruh segmen tertentu dari sumsum tulang belakang. Kerusakan tersebut dapat diakibatkan, misalnya terjatuh atau benturan keras.

A/N: ~ welcome to duck paradise~ xD

Disini kalian akan disuguhi bacotan tidak penting dari seorang bebek jelek yang masih menangis *ceilah*

bebek mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada para review karena kalian telah memberikan kado yang indah pada bebek yang telah berulang tahun hahaha (specially my beloved partner Voila Sophie dan semua pembaca yang udah mau mantengin ini cerita. Mikan, fiyui, myelf, senayuki, NHL, maya, darkflash, liska, aurora, dan silent readers). Well, no more bacot. Please revieeeeewwwww? :D


	8. Chapter 6

**Tetap semangat untuk jalani hidup**

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 6**

Sakura telah kembali ke rumah sakit setelah memeriksa Mikoto, Ibunda dari sang Uchiha. Obat yang akan diminum beliau sudah dia berikan pada Itachi. Kini Sakura sedang berada di ruangannya sendiri. Tidak ada kegiatan yang ia lakukan selain terduduk melamun memandangi jendela yang berembun karena udara dingin. Jas putih lambang dokternya pun tergeletak mengenaskan di atas ranjang. Pandangannya begitu kosong tak tertuju pada titik apapun. Tubuhnya terasa lemah tak berdaya dan hanya ingin brsandar begitu saja di kursi.

Ini bukan Sakura...

Sakura yang biasanya tidak seperti ini. Berdiam melamun di dalam ruangan.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"Sakura?" Sosok Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Sakura yang tidak menyahutnya. Dahi wanita tersebut mengerut bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Segera saja Tsunade menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh pada Tsunade. "Ada apa, _Sensei?_" Dirinya malah bertanya balik pada sang _Sensei_.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini," tanya Tsunade sembari duduk di ranjang. Sakura menatap sendu kembali jendela lalu menghela napas. Matanya kini memancarkan rasa kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

"Aku... Merasa aneh saat pulang dari rumah Uchiha." Sakura membuka suara lirih. "Terlebih, melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang terbaring koma."

"Kau melihatnya?"

Sakura menoleh lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ada sekelebat memori yang tak bisa kuingat."

Tsunade masih menatap tak mengerti pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sakura tersenyum sedih lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Ada apa _Sensei_ ke sini?"

"Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa..." Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan cap stempel khusus.

"Apa itu surat cutiku?"

Tsunade menggeleng kecil. "_Gomen, _Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mengambil cuti di akhir tahun."

Sakura menutup matanya mencoba menahan air mata yang akan tumpah. Dia mencoba tegar walaupun hal ini terjadi lagi sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin.

"Tapi," Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau kuberi surat dinas ke Suna untuk bekerja selama dua minggu di sana. Tepatnya di _Neurology Center of _Suna."

Sakura tersenyum. Air mata itu berhasil tertahan dan Senyuman lega yang tampak di bibir merahnya.

.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum menatap rindu suasana di kota Suna tersebut. Namun Senyumnya menghilang saat lalu lalang orang yang terlihat memandangi orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Yeah... Uchiha Sasuke ada di sebelahnya. Kurang jelas? Oke. Uchiha. Sasuke. Di. Sebelah. Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut, sih?" Sakura memandang sinis punggung lelaki yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan.

"Ck. Mana ku tahu. Tsunade-san yang memintaku untuk ke Suna," jawab malas lelaki itu. sakura memutar bola matanya kesal lalu berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Kau menginap di asrama saja, aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura lalu memasuki taksi. Sasuke memandang kesal sang wanita yang duduk _sok_ anggun di taksi yang sudah melaju meninggalkannya. _Heh... Terpaksa harus menginap di asrama_.

Memang kau berharap menginap dimana eh, Sasuke?

Sementara itu Sakura sudah menyandarkan beban punggungnya di kursi penumpang. Perjalanan lima jam dari Konoha menuju Suna memang membuatnya cukup pegal dan lelah. Perjalanan menggunakan taksi menuju rumahnya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit. Itu artinya masih ada dua puluh enam menit lagi untuk sekedar bersantai di kursi.

Tak terasa perjalanan begitu singkat, Sakura turun dari taksi dan membayar taksi tersebut. ia memandangi sebuah rumah sederhana, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Suasananya tidak terlalu berubah, terkecuali beberapa rumah tetangganya yang mengganti warna rumah mereka dan terlihat seperti baru. Halaman rumahnya masih ditumbuhi satu pohon sakura yang Sakura ingat waktu itu dirinya, ibunya, dan ayahnya menanam pohon tersebut belasan tahun yang lalu.

Ayahnya...

Mengingat mendiang membuat Sakura meraut sedih wajahnya. Kenangan yang begitu indah harus menghilang begitu saja semenjak enam tahun yang lalu. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman dan mendekati pohon sakura yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Pohon ini menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana indahnya kenangan keluarga Haruno.

"_Otou-san_..." Sakura bergumam lirih. Ayahnya―Jiraiya Haruno meninggal tepat di hari pernikahannya bersama Rin. Sakura mengetahui ayahnya meninggal karena kesalahan seorang dokter dalam operasi besar. Sakura membenci dokter yang sudah membunuh ayahnya dan mencoba mencari pembunuh tersebut. Mungkin itu hal lain yang menjadikan Sakura berprofesi sebagai dokter.

_**Krieet!**_

Suara pintu pagar yang terbuka itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya melebar dan ekspresinya begitu terkejut, senang, sedih, haru―hampir semua ekspresi yang harus ia lakukan saat dirinya bertemu dengan...

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Rin.

Sakura berlari menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat untuk melepaskan rindunya yang sudah menumpuk di relung hatinya. Begitupun dengan Rin. Ia sangat-sangat merindukan sosok yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

"_Kaa-san_... Aku... Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sakura parau disela isakan tangis. Rin mencoba untuk tak terisak walaupun air mata bahagia itu masih mengalir di pipinya. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan pada bahu anaknya yang sudah tinggi melebihinya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai merah mudanya itu.

"_Kaa-san_ juga, Sakura... _Kaa-san_ juga..."

.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Rin dari ruang makan. Tak lama ia mendengar derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga rumah. Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan memakai t-shirt biru muda dan celana tidur tiga perempat dari mata kakinya. Tak lupa memakai sandal unik bermotif kelinci.

Sakura duduk di tempat duduk yang biasanya ia duduki, yaitu di dekat kursi mendiang ayahnya. Begitupun Rin duduk di seberang Sakura. Malam ini Sakura disuguhi semua makanan kesukaannya.

Sakura meneguk air liurnya saat menatap makanan di hadapannya. "_Kaa-san_, jangan salahkan aku jika makanan malam ini akan habis."

Rin tertawa kecil lalu mengambilkan nasi yang cukup banyak di piring Sakura. "Tidak masalah bagi _Kaa-san_, hanya saja ada satu syarat." Rin menatap licik Sakura. "Ramen jumbo pesanan _Kaa-san_ mana?"

Sakura terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Rin terakhir. Ia lupa kalau seharusnya sebelum berangkat ke Suna, ia membeli sebungkus Miso Ramen jumbo di ichiriku ramen. Sakura menyengir bersalah pada Rin.

"Kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ tidak mengijinkanmu makan." Rin menarik kembali piring Sakura lalu ia melipat tangannya kesal.

"Aa! Ayolah, _Kaa-san_... Masa kau tega membiarkan anakmu yang baru datang ini tidak makan malam?" Sakura membujuk Rin dengan mata memelas. Rin melirik kecil dari sudut matanya yang akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baiklah... Baiklah..."

Sakura tersenyum menang dan akhirnya makan besar pada malam itu. Baru saja tiga suap, ia teringatkan dengan seseorang.

'_Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, ya?'_

To Be Continue...

A/N: ~ welcome to duck paradise~ xD

Maafkan dengan keterlambatan fic ini. Sumpah ngestak ini padahal ending udah ada pemikirannya. Jadi gomen! _ _

Well, thanks buat orang-orang yang udah review dan nunggu fic ini. Maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu karena ngetiknya susah gegara jari telunjuk bebek abis ke jepit. Maaf lagi ya :'(

No more bacot, can you review this fic again, please? :D


	9. Chapter 7

_Ada pulanya manusia tidak pernah menyadari apa yang ia rasakan. Padahal, semua itu adalah ikatan batin satu sama lain._

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 7**

Sepatu _convers _merah kesukaan Sakura tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu rumah. Terlihat sangat jelas Rin yang biasanya bersantai di rumahnya kini sedang berlarian di dalam rumah. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Dengan tas coklat muda yang sudah ia pakai dan roti bakar yang digigit karena tangannya sedang mengambil beberapa berkas di koper.

"Astaga, Sakuraaaa! Kenapa bisa telat sih!" omel Rin yang ikut mencari berkas sang anak.

Tangan Sakura masih mencari-cari beberapa berkas yang masih tertinggal. "Gomen_, Kaa-san_! Aku lupa kalau aku ke sini untuk dinas!"

Setelah mendapatkan semua berkas tersebut, Sakura kembali ke depan pintu dan memakai sepatu tersebut dengan cepat. Rin bersandar pada daun pintu sembari menatap anak tunggalnya itu. Ia teringatkan dengan masa SMA Sakura yang selalu saja telat untuk berangkat sekolah. Dulu sebelum kematian Jiraiya, Sakura termasuk gadis yang dekat dengan lelaki. Banyak teman-teman Sakura―seperti Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan guru matematika yaitu Asuma. Bagaimana antusiasnya Sakura terhadap pekerjaan dokter seperti Rin―walaupun hanya seorang dokter umum.

"_Kaa-san_, aku pergi dulu!" Sakura berlari agak berhati-hati ke luar halaman rumah dan berbelok ke kanan.

Tapi itu dulu...

Rin menatap sayu kepergian Sakura. Sakura yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Sakura sekarang jarang tersenyum. Jarang bercerita mengenai kehidupan sosialnya seperti waktu SMA.

"Tuhan... Berikanlah kehidupan yang sangat indah untuk anakku."

Jawaban yang didapat Rin hanyalah salju masih turun satu persatu dari langit di pagi itu.

.

"Kau telat, _forehead_."

Sakura menggeram kecil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Tak habis pikir, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membuat otak panas saja Uchiha sombong itu. batin Sakura.

"Hei..." Dia memanggil Sakura namun wanita itu tak menyahut.

"Hei―"

"Dengar ya, Uchiha!" Sakura berbalik dan menunjuk Sasuke. "Aku memiliki nama! Berhenti memanggilku 'hei'. Mengerti?"

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan kesal. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas.

"Apa?" Sakura tak berbalik.

"..."

Sakura mendengus kecil lalu menarik jas Sasuke menuju ruangan dimana mereka berdua akan bekerja. "Dasar Uchiha. Kenapa hanya kau saja yang membuatku selalu kesal seperti ini, sih?"

Sasuke hanya diam pasrah ditarik Sakura. Namun entah mengapa hatinya serasa lega karena ia merasa Sakura memaafkannya walaupun dengan ucapan yang tidak langsung. Raut wajah Sakura terbaca jelas kalau Sakura memaafkannya ketika melunak. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk dia.

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya melamun seperti itu. Kini mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuat dari alumunium.

"Hn." Dia menggeleng.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Tampaklah sosok malaikat-malaikat kecil yang sedang bermain satu sama lain bersama perawat di sana. Dinas mereka kali ini di Suna ialah merawat anak-anak kecil yang menderita kanker otak.

"_Ohayō_!" Teriakan Sakura membuat anak-anak itu mengalihkan semua kegiatan mereka.

"Anak-anak, Sakura-_nee_ dan Sasuke-_nii_ sudah datang," ucap perawat berambut coklat itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tersenyum. "Maafkan jika saya lancang. Tapi tidak apa jika kami panggil nama kecil anda?"

Wajah Sakura tersenyum manis dan riang. "Tak apa. Justru kami lebih senang dipanggil seperti itu. benarkan, Sasuke... _kun_?" Sakura menyenggol pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Perawat itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kalian main sama _nee-chan_ dan _nii-chan_ yang ini ya. Toyomi-_nee_ harus kerja lagi," ucapnya kepada anak-anak.

"Baik, Toyomi-_nee_!" Mereka begitu kompak dan lucu dalam pikiran Sakura. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bermain dengan mereka!

Sakura membentuk mereka untuk duduk secara berlingkar. Dikarenakan musim dingin, jadi Sakura memilih untuk bermain di dalam ruangan yang hangat itu. Sakura dengan anak-anak bernyanyi riang bersama menyanyikan lagu-lagu masa muda seperti _twinkle-twinkle little star_. Sasuke yang memang tidak ikut hanya tersenyum melihat keantusiasan. _Onyx _itu menatap perlahan sosok wanita yang bisa membuatnya mengalami hari luar biasa akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi wanita ini berhasil membuatnya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf―dengan niat. Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"_Otou-chan_..." Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sesosok anak perempuan yang memakai topi rajutan hangat untuk menutupi kepalanya yang sudah tidak rambut. Sasuke tahu nama bocah itu Kaname. Awal pertemuannya dengan bocah itu cukup mengejutkan karena Kaname senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Otou-chan'_, yang artinya ayah.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya pada Kaname. Tangan kecil Kaname merenggang bermaksud untuk meminta peluk. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik Kaname ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan bocah itu melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya.

"Ada apa, kaname-_chan_?" tanya Sasuke. Kaname hanya menggeleng kecil. "kau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" Lagi-lagi Kaname menggeleng kecil.

"Aku capek, _Otou-chan_... Kepalaku sakit terus," keluh Kaname menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke. "Kapan aku bisa sembuh, _Otou-chan_?"

Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung Kaname lembut selayaknya anak sendiri. "Kaname harus tetap berdoa pada Kami-sama. Kaname juga harus tetap ceria seperti teman-teman."

"_Otou-chan_ janji ya bakalan nemenin aku terus? Jangan tinggalin aku..." pinta Kaname mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab gadis itu namun ia tetap mengelus punggung bocah itu.

Setelah selesai bermain, kini Sakura menatap sosok Uchiha yang sangat tak terduga. Sakura baru mengetahui kalau Sasuke ternyata orang yang memang lembut walaupun suka menjahili Sakura sendiri. Sakura tersenyum lalu mendekati Sasuke yang masih memeluk Kaname.

"Kaname-_chan_ kenapa? Bertengkar sama teman ya?" tanya Sakura mengelus kepala yang tertutupi topi tersebut. Kaname membalikan badannya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Gak apa, _Okaa-chan_."

"Eh?" Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mengira kalau Kaname hanya akan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _Otou-chan_ saja. Tapi nyatanya Sakura pun dipanggil Kaa-chan oleh Kaname.

"_Okaa-chan_ jangan pergi lagi ya sama _Otou-chan_. Kaname ingin sama _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan_ terus di sini," ujar Kaname menatap Sakura. sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya, Kaname. Pasti _Okaa-chan_ sama _Otou-chan_ sama Kaname terus. Sekarang Kaname main sama teman-teman yang lainnya ya." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kaname yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Kaname pun tersenyum riang dan akhirnya bermain bersama yang lainnya.

Kecanggungan terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Permintaan Kaname terbilang cukup berat mengingat mereka hanyalah dokter yang di dinaskan di Suna. Untuk tinggal di Suna pun sebenarnya sebuah pemikiran yang tabu. Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa yang bisa dipanggil _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan_. Mereka hanyalah wanita dan lelaki yang belum bisa mengartikan kata cinta dalam hidup.

.

Sakura membereskan beberapa barang yang sengaja ia keluarkan di meja kerjanya. Pukul delapan malam merupakan pukul dimana para pekerja dalam Shift pagi selesai.

**Tok tok!**

"Masuk!" jawab Sakura. Muncullah sosok Sasuke di balik pintu.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang gelas teh hangat. Terlihat uap panas dari atas gelas teh tersebut. Sakura mengambil tasnya lalu mendekat mengambil gelas teh tersebut.

"Kau punya waktu sepuluh menit."

Sakura selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi. Langkah kaki mereka berjalan menuju kamar-kamar dimana para malaikat kecil tadi tertidur. Hingga langkah mereka berhenti pada pintu kayu yang bertuliskan _sakura_.

"Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Kaname," perjelas Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut dan matanya memandang sesosok bocah perempuan yang tertidur di ranjang paling ujung. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke lalu menoleh juga pada Kaname. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berjalan mendekati Kaname.

"Masalah tadi?" Suara parau Sakura terdengar. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sosok bocah perempuan kecil yang sudah mengalami kanker otak stadium tiga akhir itu membuat mereka bimbang.

Sasuke membuka suara, "apa aku salah memberi harapan pada dirinya?"

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Karena aku yakin tadi aku akan menjawab jawaban yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi..." Suara Sasuke terputus meminta kelanjutannya dari Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin kita berada di sini. Kecuali jika pindah. Namun..." Sakura mengelus pipi Kaname lembut. "Kupikir Tsunade-_sensei_ tidak akan mengijinkan kita hanya karena Kaname." Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam menatap Kaname dengan pandangan sayu. Mereka memiliki rasa ingin bersama-sama Kaname. Namun...

.

**Triit!**

"Ung..." Tangan Sakura mencari ponselnya yang berada di atas meja lalu mengangkat telpon yang tidak ia ketahui.

"_Sakura! Kaname!_"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Kaname. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil jaket tebalnya yang tergantung di lemari tanpa mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"A... ada apa dengan Kaname, Sasuke!" tanya Sakura panik keluar rumah mengabaikan panggilan Rin dari dalam rumah. Ia terus berlari menggunakan sepatu yang tidak ia ikat.

"_Dia pingsan di kamar mandi!_"

Sakura terkejut hingga tak sadar kalau ia menginjak jalan yang licin. Wanita itu terjatuh hingga membuat dagu dan telapak tangannya berdarah.

"_Sakura? kau tidak apa?_" Ponsel yang terlempar itu masih menyala. Sakura berdiri dengan menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan berlari kecil.

"Aku tak apa! Sekarang Kaname dimana?"

"_Dia sedang diperiksa_," jawab Sasuke. "_Apa kau masih jauh? Aku a―"_

"Aku sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. Sekitar beberapa menit lagi aku akan sampai," sela Sakura. "Sasuke..."

"_...ya?_"

Sakura menggenggam jarinya satu sama lain. "Aku ingin menjaganya."

"_...hn._"

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke terduduk diam bersama anak-anak di ruangan bermain. Sasuke mendongak dan terkejut melihat darah yang menetes dari dagu dan telapak tangan Sakura.

Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Sakura. "Kenapa ini?" Intonasi cemas.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Bagaimana keadaan Kaname? Aku ingin bertemunya!" pinta Sakura menahan air matanya. Sasuke membalikan badannya lalu berucap, "anak-anak. _Nii-chan_ mau obatin _nee-chan_ dulu, ya? Kalian di sini sama Toyomi-nee dulu."

Sasuke menarik pelan Sakura keluar dari ruangan untuk mengobati lukanya tersebut. Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke mencuci dan mengobatinya. Wajah wanita itu tertunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku..." Isakan mulai terdengar. "Tak mau kehilangan lagi."

Sasuke terdiam setelah memasukan kain kasa dan perekat bening ke dalam P3K. Ia membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cukup aku kehilangan ayahku. Orang yang kusayangi... Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kaname. Dia... Dia..." Tangisan Sakura mengeras ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sedihnya Sakura karena ia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga..." lirih Sasuke dalam bisikan.

"_Ano_... Sasuke-_san_, Sakura-_san_. Kaname sudah terbangun," ucap salah satu perawat yang sengaja datang untuk mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan menuju kamar Kaname. Tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mengalirkan doa yang sama untuk bocah mereka.

**Krieet!**

"Kaname..." gumam Sakura ketika masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Okaa... chan... Otou...chan_..." Kaname menggerakan tangannya ingin meraih mereka berdua. Segera saja mereka mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Kaname.

"Ya, sayang_... Okaa-chan _sama_ Otou-chan_ di sini," ucap Sakura yang masih menangis di hadapan Kaname.

Kaname tersenyum dibalik masker oksigennya. "Kukira... kalian sudah... pergi..."

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang."

Kaname masih menjaga senyumnya namun ia menghela napas kecil. "_Okaa...chan... Otou...chan_. Kaname capek... Pengen tidur sama... kalian..."

Sakura menarik napas panjang mencoba menghentikan tangisan itu. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang terbebas satunya lagi.

"Baiklah... _Okaa-chan_ akan tidur di sini, bersama kamu." Jawab Sakura susah payah. Kaname masih menjaga senyumnya lalu menggenggam lemah tangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Kami... sama... Ariga...tō_."

Sakura mengeratkan kedua genggaman itu. Satu tangan ikut menggenggamnya erat. Namun satu tangannya lagi...

"Kaname..."

Terkulai lemah tak bisa menggenggam erat lagi.

.

.

.

To be continue

A/N: Maafkan jika chap sebelumnya terlalu pendek dan SasuSakunya sedikit. Jadi, sebagai gantinya ku persembahkan fic ini :)

Angst nya kerasa? Alhamdulilah... ^^

Thanks yang masih bisa nyempatin baca dan review. Sekali lagi, bisakah berikan apresiasi kalian untuk fic ini? Makasih :D


	10. Chapter 8

_I smile for you every day, _

_I pray for you_

_With thoughts of you, _

_I fall asleep — I open my eyes as I call for you_

_You protect me by my side and you embrace me_

_You are my heaven_

―Heaven - Ailee 

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 8**

Angin di siang hari berhembus cukup kencang. Namun hari pemakaman Kaname tetap berlangsung khidmat walaupun masih terdapat salju. Para suster dan dokter terlihat berwajah sendu melihat tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kaname. Selama ini, Kaname memang bukan gadis yang berwatak semangat seperti anak-anak lainnya. Namun, perjuangan Kaname yang tak pernah mengeluh sakit, tak pernah merintih―disaat mereka semua berada di sisinya, dan selalu bersikap seperti anak-anak biasa―seakan Kaname tidak memiliki penyakit mematikan tersebut. Itulah yang membuat para dokter dan suster memiliki motivasi untuk membuat anak-anak seperti Kaname selalu tersenyum. Tidak memikirkan masalah berat yang harus mereka pikul sedini itu.

Terlebih, ketika Sasuke dan Sakura datang. Suasana di _Neurology Center of _Suna berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Anak-anak di sana lebih bersemangat menjalani sisa hidup mereka. Dan juga Kaname... Gadis cilik itu senang dengan kehadiran mereka berdua dan ikut bermain bersama. Sayang, kebahagiaannya tak sepadan dengan penderitaannya menahan sakit selama ini. Jiwanya harus segera pulang dan tenang di Surga. Meninggalkan semua yang ada di dunia ini.

Sasuke menghadiri pemakaman Kaname, dan berdiri di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kaname. Kaname memang tak memiliki orang tua semenjak umur dua tahun. Kecelakaan mobil membuat nyawa orang tua Kaname terenggut, dan Kaname berhasil diselamatkan. Tepat pada umur empat tahun, Kaname didiagnosa terkena penyakit kanker otak dikarenakan kecelakaan tempo lalu. Hantaman keras pada kepalanya mengakibatkan tumor yang ganas di otaknya.

"Uchiha-_san_..." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan menunjuk sopan ke arah seorang perempuan bermahkota merah muda yang sedang berdiri jauh di belakang. Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tersebut. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri terdiam dengan wajah sendu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku..., sudah mengikhlaskan kepergiannya," namun air matanya kembali mengalir. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merangkul bahu perempuan itu, lalu mengusap lengan Sakura lembut. Kepala Sakura tertunduk, bahunya bergetar. Ia selalu mencoba untuk menahan tangis ini. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar oleh Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu bernapas berat. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sakura melepas semua kesedihan dalam pelukan itu.

.

"...baiklah."

_**Klik!**_

Sasuke menutup telpon di meja informasi. Tsunade menelponnya, menanyakan kabar mereka berdua setelah wanita itu diberitahu mengenai berita duka. Sasuke hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, terkecuali Sakura. Tampaknya Sakura masih menenangkan pikirannya di rumah.

"_Tetaplah bersikap profesional. Masih banyak anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama dengan Kaname."_

Sasuke mengulang perkataan Tsunade dalam pikirannya. Benar, kejadian ini tidak seharusnya membuat dirinya dan Sakura terpuruk ketika mereka sedang dalam dinas. Ia merogoh ponsel hitamnya dan berniat menelepon Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke masih tidak tega melihat Sakura akan bersedih terus-menerus mengingat Kaname. Bisa-bisa berdampak buruk pada pekerjaannya.

"Argh..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin memang harus ia mengerjakan dinas itu sendirian sampai Sakura benar-benar tenang. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat ia bekerja, dan bekerja hingga malam tiba.

Penat mulai mendera tubuh Sasuke. Membuatnya harus menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Ia sedang mengerjakan laporan mengenar Perawatan bedah-saraf pediatrik terhadap anak yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk mengerjakan laporan dengan sampel di _Neurology Center of _Suna. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melirik jendela yang menampakan suasana Suna di malam hari. _Neurology Center _berada di pusat kota Suna, sehingga memungkinkan Sasuke bisa melihat keadaan Suna pada malam hari.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika ia memandang kehidupan Suna dari jendela. Menyebabkan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya tampak jelas di jendela. Lamat demi lamat, uap tersebut menghilang tanpa berbekas dan membuat Sasuke dapat melihat sosok lain di belakangnya. Lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Lembur?" tanya Sakura sembari mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang memegang _coffee cup_ hangat. Sasuke mendengus kecil lalu berjalan mendekati perempuan itu untuk mengambil kopinya. Mereka berdua meminum pelan kopi yang masih panas. Sasuke melirik kecil mata _jade_ Sakura yang sudah tak terlalu bengkak seperti tadi. Merasa dilirik, Sakura ikut melirik Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik?"

Sasuke tersedak minuman ketika Sakura berucap seperti itu. Setelah berbatuk sebentar, ia menaruh kopi itu di atas meja dan menjawab tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Apa wajahku menunjukan raut itu?" Sasuke mengelak kecil, membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Akui saja," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mendecih kecil, lalu mengambil beberapa makalah di atas meja. Ia tunjukan makalah itu pada Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Seharusnya kau ikut berperan membuat laporan ini," protes sang Uchiha muda.

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil makalah itu. "_Gomen_. Akan kuselesaikan," ia berjalan ke meja yang tadi dipakai Sasuke untuk bekerja. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu menarik tangan Sakura keluar ruangan. Sakura hendak memrotes namun segera saja Sasuke menyela.

"Kita butuh _refresing_. Kita manusia, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan pasrah ditarik Sasuke keluar _Center_. Dalam benaknya, entah mengapa Sakura selalu tidak bisa menebak keinginan Sasuke.

.

Mereka berdua terlihat asyik berjalan berdua di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Kebanyakan orang memilih bermalam bersama keluarga mereka di hari sebelum natal. Tunggu, hari sebelum natal?

"Oh astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau besok hari natal?" Sakura menepuk keningnya pelan. Sasuke juga baru teringat kalau besok adalah hari natal.

"Pantas saja tadi _Okaa-san_ menyiapkan bahan makanan yang cukup banyak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"_Okaa-san?_" Sasuke mengulang kata Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada lelaki itu lalu tersenyum. "Ya, aku masih memiliki _Okaa-san_. Dia wanita terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli hadiah natal sekarang? Untuk anak-anak di _Center_!" Sakura berkata riang pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan-jalan mencari kado yang bagus untuk orang-orang tersayang.

Keduanya mampir di sebuah toko yang cukup besar dan menjual banyak barang bagus. Sakura berjalan sendiri dan membiarkan Sasuke mencari barang yang akan lelaki itu beli sendiri. Lima menit telah berlalu, Sakura sudah mengantongi barang-barang yang mayoritas mainan itu di tas keranjangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat tidak membawa apapun selain menatap estalase kaca yang menyimpan banyak perhiasan untuk anak muda. Mata Sasuke tampak sangat selektif memilih barang yang sudah dipajang, dan akhirnya telunjuk tangan itu memilh sebuah kalung berbandul sayap dengan butiran permata di bagiannya. Harganya? Jangan ditanya.

Sasuke menaruh kalung tersebut di dalam kotak merah, dan menyimpan kotak tersebut di dalam saku mantel. Tampaknya Sakura sudah membayar semua belanjanya dan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Sakura mengerutkan kening, melihat Sasuke tidak membeli apa-apa.

"Kau pelit," komentar Sakura. Sasuke berjalan duluan tak peduli dengan komentar pedas Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan di samping.

"Kau juga tidak pedulian." Sakura melirik kecil Sasuke. Terpaksa, Sasuke mengambil alih barang yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura. Alhasil Sakura terkekeh karena sikap Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak ada ucapan sama sekali yang keluar dari bibir. Suasana malam Suna begitu ramai dengan anak muda. Tak lama, Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di _Center_. Baru saja Sakura hendak masuk, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya.

"Pulanglah. Besok kita akan menjadi Santa dalam sehari," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi―"

"―kau masih terlihat lelah, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam sejenak memandangi Sasuke. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sasuke menghentikan taksi, juga memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, ia berucap sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Datanglah besok ke rumah, kita rayakan natal bersama."

Lelaki itu memandang taksi Sakura melaju menjauhinya. Senyum kembali terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Ia berbisik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: _~ welcome to duck paradise_~ xD

Maafkan dengan keterlambatan fic ini. Sumpah ngestak ini padahal _ending_ udah ada pemikirannya. Jadi _gomen_! _ _

_Well_, _thanks_ buat orang-orang yang udah review dan nunggu fic ini. Dedikasi kalian bikin bebek termotivasi melanjutkan fic ini di tengah arus fic lainnya xD

_No more bacot, can you review this fic again, please? :D_

(Sambil denger lagu sendu enak loh :3)


	11. Chapter 9

_Jodoh tidak akan pergi kemana-mana._

_Karena Tuhan sudah memberikan satu rusuk dan tempatnya dengan benar._

.

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, misstypo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 9 : Christmas Special (1)**

Riuh suara yang dihasilkan anak-anak di _Center_ membuat para suster dan dokter yang bekerja di sana hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka kecil. Hari natal adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu para anak-anak di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak hadiah dengan mainan di dalamnya dan makanan-makanan kecil yang mereka sukai akan tersedia secara gratis. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu hal ini pula. Melihat banyak senyuman dan tawa dibandingkan ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir anak-anak itu. Mereka berdua sangat amat bersyukur karena sudah diberikan ijin dinas di tempat surga seperti ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mendapati banyak ucapan terima kasih dari anak-anak tersebut. Lalu perempuan itu ikut bermain permainan anak kecil dengan riang. Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menompang dagu dengan tangan. Terkadang pula ia harus menolak halus permintaan anak-anak atau ajakan Sakura untuk bermain bersama. Melihat mereka semua, sudah cukup membuat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang pernah hilang beberapa tahun ini.

Getaran kecil di dalam kantung jas putih Sasuke membuat lelaki itu harus merogoh untuk mengambil benda yang disebut ponsel lalu mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"_Ohayō_,_ Kaa-san_. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hn... minggu depan aku sudah pulang ke Konoha. Bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_? Hn, baguslah. Ah... Sakura?" Mata _obsidian_ Sasuke melirik Sakura yang baru saja menatapnya juga. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak meminta Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa_?_" Sakura diberikan ponsel. "_Ohayō_?"

"Ohayō_, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" _Suara Mikoto terdengar lembut bagaikan seorang Ibu yang menelepon anaknya sendiri. Terselip rasa kerinduan yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sakura dari nada suara Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_! Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaan _Kaa-san_?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja. Rasanya _Kaa-san_ sudah rindu berat pada kalian berdua_," ucap Mikoto diselingi tawa kecil dan membuat Sakura ikut tertawa kecil.

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan agar bisa mendengar jelas tanpa ada riuh dari anak-anak. Begitupun Sasuke mengikuti perempuan itu. "Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. Kami akan pulang minggu depan."

"_Aku tahu. Ya sudah, kalian bekerja dengan baik. _Kaa-san_... titip salam untuk _Kaa-san_ mu di sana_."

"_Hai'_, _Arigatō, Kaa-san_!"

_**Klik.**_

"Ini." Sakura memberikan ponsel biru itu pada sang pemiliknya. "_Kaa-san _mu sangat merindukan ku, kautahu?"

"Merindukanmu, eh? Yang ada beliau merindukanku," ucap Sasuke skeptis dengan Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil tidak menjawab pria yang ada di depannya itu lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang masih ramai dengan anak-anak. Sakura kembali didatangi anak-anak tadi lalu menariknya untuk diajak bermain bersama. Tidak lupa Sasuke ikut ditarik kelompok anak yang sama. Natal di pagi hari begitu indah mereka rasakan.

.

"_Arigatō gozaimasu_, Uchiha-_san_! Haruno-_san_! Kehadiran anda berdua benar-benar membuat natal mereka semua menjadi lebih ceria dibandingkan tahun-tahun lalu," ucap seorang kepala suster berambut coklat muda kepada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan gedung Center. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Tidak lama kemudian taksi yang sudah dipesankan telah sampai. Mereka berdua pamit pada kepala suster itu lalu masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Sebelum kita pergi ke rumahku, ada baiknya kita menjenguk Kaname, ya?"

Sasuke yang tengah memandang keluar jendela kini menoleh ke Sakura di kursi penumpang yang belakang. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap ragu pada Sakura. "Kauyakin?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam tasnya. Itu sebuah bunga _forget-me-not_ yang ia ambil dari perkarangan rumahnya. Mata Sakura menatap tulus beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah ia rangkai seperti mahkota. Semalam sudah ia mengerjakan rangkaian bunga ini hanya untuk Kaname. Ya... untuk _anaknya tercinta_.

"Hn. Tapi kita tidak akan lama di sana. Aku tidak membiarkan kau menangis lebih dari lima menit. Kita ke pemakaman terdekat sini, Pak."

Perjalanan memakan waktu lima menit. Sesampainya di pemakaman, Sakura segera beranjak dari taksi menuju makam Kaname yang tidak jauh dari sebuah pohon Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke meminta taksi tersebut untuk menunggu mereka lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Suasana di sana begitu hening. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk merenungi kenangan-kenangan yang hanya sebentar itu. Bayang-bayang Kaname terkadang masih teringang dalam hari.

Sakura menaruh rangkaian bunga itu di atas nisan Kaname. "Selamat hari natal, Kaname-_chan_. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ datang untuk menjengukmu."

Isakan tangis dari mulut Sakura mulai terdengar oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu memandang sendu perempuan yang tengah berjongkok di samping makam Kaname. Ia segera mendekat dan mengelus kepala Sakura perlahan. Sakura tidak mampu menghentikan tangisannya tatkala hangatnya telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya. Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata selain terdiam. Karena dia... dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Lima menit sudah berlalu mereka berada di pemakaman Kaname. Sakura sudah tidak lagi menangis dan Sasuke mengelus punggung perempuan itu. "Ayo kita pulang. Kaname tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini terus. Lagipula argo taksi terus berjalan."

Sakura menoleh pelan pada Sasuke lalu mengangguk lemah. Setelah itu Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju taksi dan mereka kembali menuju rumah Sakura. Sasuke terus terdiam ketika di duduk di sebelah Sakura. Matanya memandang termenung keluar jendela hingga tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sakura tertidur pulas di bahunya. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membiarkan Sakura tetap pada posisi itu.

"Kau kelelahan, ya?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari perempuan itu. Sang supir taksi menyalakan lagu _mellow_ yang mendukung suasana hangat antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke masih menjaga senyumnya.

_Kami-sama... aku mencintainya._

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hola~ welkom tu bebek paradais~! Hahaha maaf yak updatenya lamaaaa banget. Maklum anak asrama galau begini deh :P

Gak mau banyak bicara, silahkan read, review, and concrit kawan!


	12. Chapter 10

_Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore  
><em> 

_Stay in my arms if you dare, must I imagine you there  
><em> 

_Don't walk away from me  
><em> 

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing if I don't have you_

―Whitney Houston – I have nothing

.

.

_**Encephalon**_

_**A SasuSaku story dedicated for my Mom and Voila Sophie**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Medical Drama, Banyak penjelasan yang tidak diperjelas, AU, OOC, OC, misstypo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 10 : Christmas Special (2)**

"...Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap mengantuk sosok lelaki yang berada di depannya. Wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat perempuan itu memundurkan kepalanya yang berada di pundak Sasuke. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke ikut terdorong ke belakang dan wajah mereka justru semakin lebih dekat.

"..."

"..."

Mata _Onyx _dan _Emerald_ itu bertatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara ataupun gerakan kecil dari tubuh mereka. Perlahan demi perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat lelaki itu. Wajah Sakura kian memerah rona dan sulit menelan ludahnya.

Lima senti...

Empat senti...

Tiga senti...

Hidung mereka kini bersentuhan.

Dua senti...

Satu sen―

"Ehem!"

**Sret...**

"Uh... berapa, pak?" tanya Sasuke setelah memundurkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah sang supir yang sudah menunggu cukup lama sembari mengetukan jarinya ke setir mobilnya. Kecanggungan terjadi pada kedua sejoli yang baru saja akan melakukan sebuah kejadian romantis jika supir tua itu tidak berdeham untuk menghentikan kejadian itu.

_Heh... ngomong apa kau?_

Setelah membayar taksi tersebut, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat canggung dan malu ketika harus berjalan berdekatan―terlihat dari rona wajah mereka yang masih belum hilang sampai sekarang. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan duluan untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Ehm... silahkan masuk, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu memandangi suasana asri perkarangan rumah Sakura. Tidak mewah dan terkesan sederhana yang mengingatkannya masa kecil. Perkarangan rumah Sakura tidak ditanami bunga-bungaan yang seperti rumah lelaki itu. Di dekat rumah yang bergaya sederhana itu terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah tidak dalam berbunga. Bibir lelaki itu tersungging tipis.

"Suasana rumahmu benar-benar menentramkan hati. Pantas saja kau selalu ingin pulang ke rumah," ucap Sasuke mencairkan suasana kecanggungan mereka. Sakura menoleh padanya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan yang tertuju pada pohon _sakura_. Perempuan itu ikut tersenyum... sedikit pahit.

"Benarkah...?" nadanya begitu gamang. Kini ia membuat Sasuke yang menoleh. Sasuke mendapati perasaan yang campur aduk pada pancaran mata bening Sakura. Ada yang aneh pada sang _semi_.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuat helaian rambutnya ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke." Pancaran mata Sakura kembali seperti biasa. "Lupakan saja sikap anehku tadi. Ayo masuk~!"

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke menuju pintu rumahnya. Sebelum ia membuka pintu rumah, Sakura mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. "_Okaa-san!_?"

Tidak ada sahutan yang diterima. Lalu Sakura menggerakan ganggang pintunya dan ternyata pintu terkunci. Sakura merogoh tasnya dan meraiih kunci yang biasanya ia bawa ketika Rin pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura terdiam kaku menghirup wangi yang tidak asing saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"...ini..."

Sakura ikut terdiam memandang bingung Sasuke. "Hm? _Nani_?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan terus menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang sangat ia sukai. "_Sakura_... wangi _sakura_."

"Iya... memangnya ada apa dengan wangi _sakura_?"

"..._suki_..." Sakura mengerinyitkan keningnya karena bingung kata yang diucapkan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. "_Iie_... lupakan kata-kataku," ucap Sasuke yang kini sadar.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Sasuke. Perempuan itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa di ruang tamu dan berpamitan untuk membuatkan minuman hangat. Sasuke memerhatikan suasana rumah Sakura yang begitu hangat. Interior rumah perempuan itu tidaklah buruk, bahkan Sasuke menyukainya. Wangi yang sedari tadi membaur di indera penciumannya membuat tubuh bidang itu rileks bersandar pada sofa. Perlahan-lahan matanya mengantuk tanpa sadar menutup terlelap.

"Maaf me―" kemudian Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke yang duduk tertidur lelap di sofanya. Ia mengulum senyum lalu menaruh cangkir yang berisi teh hangat di atas meja. Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan berniat untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Namun melihatnya begitu terlelap, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata itu menelusuri wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam. Tangannya terangkat ragu namun berhasil menyentuh pelan wajah Sasuke yang begitu tegas dan putih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Tangan itu menyentuh mata yang sedang tertutup rapat. Ia ingat betapa tegasnya pancaran mata itu hingga siapapun hampir takut dengan Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia pun hampir terperanjat pada pesona _Onyx_ Sasuke. Entah mengapa itu bisa terjadi, yang pasti mata lelaki yang berada di dekatnya selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Kini tangannya turun menuju bibir Sasuke. Bibir itu hampir saja menyentuhnya tadi dan tentu saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutnya. Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Tapi entah hasutan darimana, Sakura enggan mengakuinya tapi ia benar ingin merasakan bibir itu. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pelan bibir Sasuke.

Tidak lama ia segera memundurkan wajahnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju toilet di dekat dapur. "Ini gila..." gumamnya.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya lalu menatap wajah merahnya di depan cermin. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang merah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sensasi aneh di dalam perut masih membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sakura menghela napas keras lalu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Apa dia merasakannya...?"

Di sisi lain, rupanya kelelahan membuat Sasuke tidak terbangun. Lelaki itu masih tetap tertidur dengan sebuah mimpi yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum kecil dalam tidur.

_**Cklek!**_

"Sa―" Rin masuk dan berhenti ketika ia mendapatkan sesosok Sasuke tengah tertidur di sofa. Matanya yang semula biasa kini melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga ia harus mundur beberapa langkah dan merosot di ambang pintu. Cairan bening mulai turun deras dari mata indah Rin.

"Pergi..." bibir itu bergetar. "PERGI DARI RUMAHKU, DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

_**BRAK!**_

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan ibunya dan suara benturan benda keras yang berasal dari luar. Ia segera keluar dan mendapati Rin melemparkan barang-barangnya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dan menghindari lemparan Rin. Sakura terkejut melihat ibunya yang tidak pernah seperti ini.

"_O-Okaa-san_! Apa yang―hentikan! Kau melukainya!" cegah Sakura menarik tangan Rin agar tidak melemparkan barang lagi ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sudah terluka di pelipisnya hingga darahnya mengalir dan menodai kemejanya. "_Okaa-san_!"

Rin memandang dengan tatapan yang begitu kecewa, sedih, marah pada Sakura. "Dia... dia pembunuh, Sakura! dia Uchiha! Dia pembunuh _Otou-san_!"

Deg!

"..."

Sakura terdiam sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Rin. Matanya kini memandang kosong entah kemana. Perlahan ia mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada Rin dan terulur ke bawah lemas. Hatinya begitu berkecamuk dengan segala perasaan dan otaknya pun memutar sekelebat memori yang menyakitkan.

.

"Ne... Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_ kemana? Kenapa _Otou-san_ tidak datang-datang juga ke rumah?" tanya sesosok gadis remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Hari ini Sakura berencana merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya di rumah. Rin pun bersikap gelisah dan menghadapi perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia berulang kali menelepon sang suami namun tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. _

_Rin menoleh pada Sakura lalu tersenyum paksa. "Sabar ya, Sakura. _Otou-san_ pasti datang kok," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu, bunyi telpon rumah yang berdering membuat Rin segera mengangkat ganggang telponnya._

"_Halo?" sejenak Rin berdiam diri dan Sakura menatap ibunya dengan polos. Tiba-tiba saja ganggang telpon itu meluncur ke bawah dan menghantam lantai. Sakura berteriak memanggil Rin lalu berlari dan merengkuh Rin yang tiba-tiba terduduk dan menangis._

_._

"_Dimana!? Dimana suamiku!?" teriak Rin frustasi sembari mencoba masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan operasi besar. Namun suster-suster dan beberapa dokter menahan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap bingung dan panik melihat keadaan yang seperti ini. Pikiran gadis itu hanya dipenuhi dengan kenapa, ada apa yang terjadi, Jiraiya yang sedari tadi dipanggil ibunya, dan Rin yang kalut dan terus menangis. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu di otaknya. Tanpa sadar matanya tergenang air mata dan mengalir ke pipinya._

"_Pembunuh! Kau pembunuh, Fugaku! Kau pembunuh!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Rin yang menarik baju hijau khusus operasi seorang dokter. Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa lelaki yang kini membuatnya benci―sama seperti yang dirasakan Rin. Gadis itu hanya mendapati sepasang mata _Onyx_ yang hitam._

_._

Onyx...

"Uchi...ha... Fu... gaku," lirih Sakura mengingat memori itu. Memori yang terpendam selama ini di otaknya. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh ketika ia menemui sosok Uchiha Fugaku tempo lalu. Tangan perempuan itu mengepal sangat kuat hingga kukunya melecetkan telapak tangannya.

"Sakura? Ada apa ini!?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia bergerak mendekati perempuan itu.

"Berhenti."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sakura. "Ada a―"

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kupanggil polisi secepatnya untuk menangkapmu," sela Sakura dingin, datar, dan tajam. Sasuke terhenyak dengan perubahan sikap Sakura dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan segera melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Dadanya begitu sesak mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi. Kenapa dengan perempuan itu? Kenapa dia dituduh sebagai pembunuh? Argh! Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan segera melesat menggunakan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura meninggalkan Rin yang menangis tersedu-sedu di ruang tamu. Pandangan perempuan itu begitu kosong dengan raut wajah yang datar. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika semua memori itu terus terulang.

"Kenapa...?"

Air matanya kini mengalir perlahan ke bawah. "Kenapa harus kamu...?"

"Kenapa―ARGH! KENAPA!? KENAPA HARUS DIA!?" Sakura meremas kepalanya lalu melemparkan buku-buku yang berada di lemari ke setiap sudut kamar. Teriakan dalam tangisan begitu terdengar pilu. Sakura meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangan. Dada itu terasa sesak, kepala itu terus terasa pusing, dan hati itu pun rusak berkeping-keping.

_Kenapa harus disaat aku mulai mencintai lelaki itu?_

_.._

_._

_._

_To be continue_

A/N: Hai~ Encephalon update lagi~ lebih banyak kah dari kemarin? Hehehe xD

Sekarang mulai deh ketauan siapa yang 'membunuh' Jiraiya? Hehehe

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review, read, dan concrit selama encephalon masih berlanjut. Kalian membuatku semangat membuat fanfiction lagi ^^

No more bacot, RRnC please? :3


End file.
